A Love You Can't Design
by Oh My Gold
Summary: Ten years after his wife left him, King Rumplestiltskin is told he has two weeks to find a wife. He is lonely and his son needs a mother. Belle French is a governess for Lord and Lady Noland, happy for a moment to be out of her fathers clutches and his attempt to marry her off. When she catches the kings eye will he marry for love or duty. AU meddling Cora, matchmaker Jefferson
1. Chapter 1

A Love You Can't Design

"As I have told you time and time again, I will only re-marry for love" King Rumplestiltskin of Mist haven's voice bellowed around the council room, his fist slamming on the wooden table that all the men sat around.

"But Sire..." one of the council men began to stutter "If something were to happen to Prince Ba..." he began but the king's fist slamming on the table interrupting him.

"Nothing is going to happen to my son!" The king's voice then boomed once more.

A braver council man spoke up, having dealt with the king since he'd been a stubborn prince. "God forbid something does happen to your son...then who will the kingdom depend upon when you pass" the King turned his back on his council to look out of the window, his hands folded behind his back.

Out of the window, Rumplestiltskin could see the prince in question practicing his sword skills with the knights down below. the boy was soon coming up to being thirteen, he was becoming a man, he himself would be thinking of marriage and leaving the home, that scared the king more than anything.

The council member continued, "That is why we encourage you to find a suitable women with whom will make a fine queen and will produce a child or two, just for insurance for the Kingdom".

Rumple sighed, the council did make a point, if something did happen with his son at least he would be able to mourn him without worrying what could happen to the kingdom.

Also not that he would admit, but he was lonely, and had felt so long before his first wife Milah ran off with that pirate. in evenings he would sit in his personal library, in the armchair in front of the fire and read, in silence.

Silence. He hated it, long had the times of hearing Balefire's laughing and giggling had gone. He loosened his shoulders and turned to face his council "And how would you suppose I meet a women?" His voice sounded defeated.

"I Uhh, have a suggestion" the nervous council man suggested, raising his hand slightly. "Lord Noland and his family are due today to stay for a few weeks as you know" Rumple nodded, he was expecting them this very afternoon.  
"Perhaps we hold a ball to celebrate their arrival and if you do not find a lady to your liking there, there is always the annual ball at the end of the month to celebrate Prince Balefire's Birthday" he finished.

Rumple nodded "Fine" he almost whispered " But...I choose the women in question and I don't want any of you to interfere" all the council members nodded "Good, are we done here?"

"Yes sire" the men chorused before standing as the king left the room. He huffed and puffed all the way though the castle until he reached the comfort of the library, which had a hidden doorway to his study. He sighed he hated balls and gatherings at the best of times. Now he would have to put up with two in the space of a month.

His house would also soon be filled by the Noland's, they were tolerable enough people and were distant relations to him. So he would enjoy the solace of just he and his son. Rumple groaned as he lowered himself into his armchair that was placed into the corner of the library opposite to the fake shelf of books to which his private study was behind. He picked up the book that sat on the arm of the chair.

"Come now Rumple, it won't be that bad" Jefferson Hatter, who Rumple had grown up with like a brother after he had been taken in as his father's ward.

The king jumped a little, not having heard Jefferson come in "You might actually find a girl that's quite tolerable" Jefferson continued as the king just pretended to be interested in the book in front of him and so Jefferson continued to pace in front of him with his hands behind his back. "You may even grow to love her" he continued "What about that daughter of lady Mills, what's her Name..." Jefferson eyed the kind knowing that simply at the mention of this women he would become annoyed and disgusted all at once.

"Don't mention her name!" the king almost yelled as he jumped out of the arm chair, slamming the book down "And never in a million years would I go near that annoying, pushy women, let alone her mother!" Jefferson smiled, he'd gotten the reaction he wanted.

"Yes Yes Zelena and Cora are rather dreadful aren't they" Jefferson sighed as he flopped down into the arm chair Rumple had recently vacated "Makes me feel sorry for the other daughter...

"Regina, yes very sad... Now did you have another purpose other than to natter my ear off?" the king, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jefferson smiled "I heard that the council are forcing you to find a bride, thought you might want to

talk about it"

Rumple ran a hand through his greying hair "I don't see what the fuss is about, Baelfire and I have been fine since Milah ran off with that pirate" he groaned. "And they've barely given me anytime to find a women that would love me more than my status" he added.

Jefferson eyed his friend, he knew that Milah had hurt Rumple, that the way his father had treated him had also shaped him into the King he was. Hard on the outside, soft and gooey in the middle.

"Perhaps you'll find someone when you least expect it" Jefferson suggested.

"Who could ever love me?" Rumple mumbled in response.

...

"Thank you for inviting me, lady Noland" Belle French spoke from where she sat in the carriage with Emma beside her and Lord and Lady Noland opposite her.

"Nonsense, I'm glad that you agreed to come, Emma can be a bit of a handful" Mary Margaret Noland spoke in a hushed tone so that the Blond ten year old who was busy looking at the world that passed them.

"Emma is a wonderful girl, she has such imagination and strength" Belle assured, she'd grown fond of the girl having been her governess for the past three years since the previous governess had found the girl a little bit too much to handle.

Belle's father was part of Lord Noland's council and he'd spoken of his daughter who was very bright and was looking for a governess position. Belle was very fortunate that she lived and worked in the Noland's manor and was now invited to come and visit the king with them. She'd never met him before, she'd heard that King Rumplestiltskin was a very sour man, that he had been since his wife had left him, and was now even more guarded than ever, the only love in his life being his son Prince Baelfire.

"Mamma, there's the castle!" Emma pointed to the large structure not far from the road they were travelling on. The ten year old had never been far from the manor she'd been born in, let alone met the king or Prince before.

"It is my sweetheart" Lady Noland smiled at her daughter softly. She had first thought getting a governess would take away the time she would spent with her daughter, but in fact she found Belle to be a blessing, the calm demeanour that the petite women possessed seemed to make the rambunctious eleven year old focus on her lessons and quell any tantrum.

Emma stood up from her seat, anxious to be at the castle already, to be in a true palace. "Sit Emma" David told his daughter, guiding her gently to sit back in her chair.

"Yes Papa" the little blond girl sat back in her chair, a small pout ever present on her lips.

Belle noticed this and leant across to talk to the girl. "Do you remember us reading about the palace?" The girl nodded to her governess "It has the largest garden maze, decorated with Roses' of all different species"

"And a copy of every book ever published, in and about Mist haven" Emma finished with a sigh. all she'd wanted to know about was the Army but her teacher had told her all about the castle and the occupants as well.

"Emma Promise me you'll stay out of trouble" Mary Margaret told her daughter as she tucked an unruly blond curl behind her ear.

"Yes Mama" Emma sighed, she never saw what she did as getting in trouble, she saw it as going on adventures.

"I'll make sure she stays out of trouble M'lady" Belle assured with a sweet smile, knowing she'd helped Emma on a few of her adventures that her parents didn't know about. The young brunet believed that Emma's imagination should be nurtured and on occasion run wild.

They sat for the rest of the short journey in silence until the sound of gravel under the wheels of the carriage made everyone look out of the window as the double doors to the castle opened and out walked a short stout lady, followed by two more servants, a young gentlemen with a top hat upon his head then prince Baelfire walked out, his head held high dressed in a shade of dark Navy. There was a small pause before the king himself walked out.

Belle eyed the figure for a moment. She'd spent many hours in the Noland's small library reading about King Rumplestiltskin, of how cruel his father had been to him, how his mother had died. How he seemed to be the first reasonable Monarch in century's but also was known for a stubborn streak and was famous for his first wife's scandalous affair with a pirate.

Her first thoughts upon seeing the man was that he was shorter than she'd expected, his hair longer, greyer but ever as distinguished as she thought he would, dressed in brown leather trousers, knee high black boots, black over coat and a brown waist coat hidden over a green silk shirt.

The Noland's footman opened the doors of the carriage first, Lord Noland got out first then helped his wife before helping Emma down, the three then turned to face the King and Prince, leaving the footman to help Belle out, she stood behind the family, looking at her surroundings in awe.

"Lord Noland" The king greeted David, taking steps towards him before bowing,

"Your Majesty" Noland Remove his hat and bowed, he rose then spoke again "My Wife Lady Mary Noland and our Daughter Emma" he motioned to the women beside him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Noland, Emma" The king smiled at the young girl before a pair of fine blue eyes caught his eyes.

Belle was surprised to find the King staring at her as much as she had been staring at him, his dark eyes spoke of the things he had suffered but she could she something light in him, underneath.

David noticed the Kings gaze "This is Miss French, she is Emma's governess, I hope we are welcome to bring her" he continued.

"Yes, very welcome" Rumple gave Belle a small bow which she returned with a curtsey, the king then turned to Emma "Education is invaluable, there is nothing greater than a women with a sharp mind" he added.

He then turned to the group of four "My Staff, Mrs Potts" he motioned to the short, stout lady "Will help the lady's with anything you require, Mr Lumiere and Mr Cogsworth" he motioned to the two men "Will be happy to help you in anyway, doing errands and the like" he continued as he approached the man in the top hat.

"This is Lord Hatter, my father's ward" Rumple watched as Jefferson bowed to the family, eyeing Miss French a little more than he would have liked. With a proud look in his eyes he approached his son "And This is my Son Prince Baelfire" The almost thirteen year old bowed to the family, his face solemn and expressionless.

"Now my men will take your bags to your rooms, I must sort some urgent business, the castle is yours to explore...Ah Lord Hatter will be more than happy to show you around once Mrs Potts has shown you to your rooms" The king quickly explained before disappearing through the double doors and retreating to his study.

He tried to lose himself in letters, letters that didn't need replying too, the truth was that he had not urgent business. He just needed a moment to himself, to process the fact, he'd just seen the most beautiful women in the world. Bright blue eyes, pale complexion, chest nut brown hair and an accent he wouldn't soon forget. But he had to.

His chair pushed back with a screech as he stood up abruptly then went to his spinning wheel for solace. Spinning. It had been a rather strange hobby to take up, he wasn't sure what about it caught his attention, the detail of each spin, the motion of the wheel going around, again and again like time ever moving around yet he still sat spinning.

He spun as often as he could, it kept him from thinking, from remembering, from realising how empty and cold his bed was, how he craved a companion, someone to love and love him. His love for his son was the strongest love he had but as the boy grew the King knew that his son would soon be a man and no longer needed him.

Grumbling to himself he decided that he would spend the rest of the afternoon in his study, until dinner where he was sure he would be tormented by the beauty that he was sure could never be as captivated by him as it seemed he was by her.

...C\'_/...

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, i've written the next two chapters. it is taking me a while as i work alot and have a lot going on right now but ill try my best to keep going, so please be patient. Also suggestions would be great, I have a rough idea of whats going to happen but still suggestions are always good. Thanks again x**


	2. Chapter 2

...C\\_'/...

Belle was in awe of her surroundings. She'd always thought the house she shared with her father and late mother was rather large and luxurious, then she'd gone to live with the Noland's and it had been even more beautiful than she could have imagined but the castle was breath taking.

She couldn't believe people were lucky enough to call it home, every inch or the house had some sort of gold embellishment or a beautiful painting. Every room also seemed to have large windows or balconies that looked out upon the gardens.

Though she hadn't been shown round the gardens, from what she had seen she was mesmerised by, she saw a glimpse of the maze, the large green walls were surrounded by beautiful pink roses. It was romantic, a stroll under the moonlight would be beautiful she decided.

"As you come up the stairs you will note the portrait of the King and Prince, alongside King Malcolm and the other monarchs before them" Lord Hatter motioned to the portraits hung in stagers up the stairs , each portrait framed in shiny gold.

"A remarkable likeness" Lady Noland commented as she followed her husband and Hatter up the staircase.

Belle took a moment to admire King Rumplestiltskin portrait. Lady Noland had been right , it was a very good likeness to the man that they'd met not ten minutes ago. He looked stern and cold but the artist had captured what she'd seen in his eyes. The shine of a man, an ordinary, lonely , misunderstood man.

She'd read all about the King, she knew how badly he'd been treated by his father and first wife, she also knew that his mother had passed away not long after he was born, she knew how that felt, knowing you were responsible for the death of your own mother, so Belle saw why he was so guarded. Stifling a giggle, she couldn't help but note to herself how very handsome he was, perhaps not everyone could see it with his slight features and dark eyes but she could.

"Belle, are you coming?" The brunet beauty turned to find Lady Noland standing a few steps away from her, looking at her with concern.

"Of course, yes, sorry" Belle nodded before following Mary Margaret up the stairs until they both caught up with Jefferson and Lord Noland.

...C\\_'/...

Belle couldn't believe how grand her bedroom was. It was far bigger than any room she'd had with her father or with the Noland's. The room had a red and gold theme that seemed to be the theme of the whole Palace. There was a large vanity table with a very big mirror, along with two arm chairs and a coffee table.

There was a large four poster bed, with red silk sheets with an intertwined golden rose pattern. The bed faced a set of double doors that opened out onto a balcony that looked out across the royal gardens.

She stood on the balcony, her hands gripping the railings as she looked at the land, it went on for as far as she could see, the sun was slowly setting behind the trees in the distance drenching everything in a yellowy, orange hue.

The brunet beauty took a breath as a breeze of fresh air blew past her, sending her stray chestnut curls flying in the wind. She wasn't used to such opulence and luxury, she'd have to lap it up while she had the chance.

The sound of laughter made Belle look down below her, her heart warmed at the sight of Emma being chased by the young prince, it seemed the blond little girl brought child like fun and laughter back to the Prince's life.

A knock at the door made Belle walk in from the balcony and into the main part of the bedroom "Come in" she called as she closed the two double doors.

Seconds later Mrs Potts walked in holding a tray of a tea pot and tea cup, all part of a matching set. "I brought you tea Ma'me" she told Belle with a slight nod.

"Thank you Mrs Potts and please call me Belle" the younger women gave her a warm smile as they both walked towards the coffee table and arm chairs.

"Of course Belle" the women smiled before going to pour the tea for the younger lady "Would you like sugar or milk?" she asked.

Belle then realised the women was treating Belle far better than she should. "Oh Mrs Potts , you don't need to do that for me, I'm sure you have other things to do" she almost shooed the older women away. "I'm staff just as you" she reminded.

"The King told us to treat you the same as our guest, so we do as he says" Mrs Potts explained.

"He did" Belle felt a little twinge at her heart, he'd spoken and thought about her specifically.

Once the tea was sorted Mrs Potts turned to leave "Is there anything else you need miss?" She asked over her shoulder.

"I heard that there is a library" Belle began "Would it be possible for me to have a quick look before dinner?" she asked "I do so love books" she continued.

Mrs Potts smiled "Of course, I'm going back that way, I can show you" she assured before motioning for the young lady to follow her.

A while later after a journey through long winding corridors the two lady's arrived at a set of large wooden doors, there seemed to be a floral leafy pattern etched into the dark wood. Unable to stop herself Belle reached out and delicately ran her fingers along the wooden grooves. It was the only door that had been decorated so, it seemed to beautiful, special, like what the room contained was precious and loved.

"You'll find any book your heart desires through those doors" Mrs' Potts spoke, nodding to the door, "Dinner won't be long, you'll hear the gong ring when it's time" the lady reminded her before walking off, leaving the younger women alone.

After a few moments Belle pushed the door's open, a gasp flew out of her mouth as she was met with the sight of books lining every inch of the walls and climbing almost as high as the ceiling. Never had she set her eyes on something so beautiful.

Growing up she'd only had five or six's books, mostly hammy downs from what her mother had had growing up. Her father didn't like to waste money on such things as books, so when she got her position with the Noland's she'd taken advantage of her own income, visiting the book shop whenever she had the afternoon off, she'd also been offered to borrow the few books the lord and lady had whenever she wished it.

Looking around Belle noted how the armchair that was positioned in front of the small fire place looked like it was well used and so did the window seat at the large bay window that flooded the room with light. She would just see the Prince and King spending many and evening in this room, together or alone, just reading, the only sound being of the crackling embers in the fireplace and the swoosh's of turning pages.

Smiling to herself, she bit her lip, where to begin?

...C\\_'/...

The King still sat at his wheel, the sooth squeak as it spun making his feelings sink back down inside where they could resurface at any moment. He'd never thought that after his wife had left that he would have to marry again. He'd got an Heir and that was all he'd thought taking a wife was about, or at least that was what he'd been raised to think.

Yet he was soon realising that taking a wife would also help fill the lonely void that he seemed to feel in his heart, something he hadn't realised was there until the recent years where Baelfire had come to the realisation that he would have to be a king one day and would have to face the responsibility that came with that.

All of a sudden little boy had become guarded and seemed to pull away from his father, and he was only twelve almost thirteen in fact.

He ran a tired hand down his face, his eyes hurting from all the concentrating he'd been doing. AN image entered his mind, the blue eyed beauty who'd arrived with the Noland's. He wasn't sure why she came to mind, he'd not spent more than a few seconds in her company and yet she was in his mind.

She was beautiful, looked humble in her simple blue dress and hair not done up in a too great effort, it seemed she possessed a natural beauty and grace. Something that didn't come easily these days.

Shaking his head, once again the conclusion that she would never want him for anything than his position and wealthy came to mind. if he wasn't a king no women would give him a second look.

The King's thoughts halted for a moment as he heard muffled talking out of the corridor then the doors to the adjoining library opened, footsteps followed. He wondered who it would be, perhaps it was Baelfire?

At that thought he got up from his wheel. He would like to spend opportunity he could with his son and he knew that the library was his son's favourite place in the palace. As quickly as he could, considering his limp, he made his way to the secret door connecting the rooms, pushing the wall of books to open up into the library.

Only he, Jefferson and Bae knew about the secret door, Something he'd installed after his father's passing. As he pushed the door open with a small squeak, he came face to face with someone rather unexpected.

It was the very women that he'd been talking about, "Miss French" he spoke her name as he gave her a small bow.

She looked at him with wide blue eyes, her lips were slightly parted in wonder, she was ore struck, "Wow" she found herself mumbling then she remembered who she was talking to "Your majesty" she curtsied, holding the corners of her blue dress as she did so.

The king smiled as he looked at the library around him "I hope you found a book of your liking"

"More than one book" Belle confessed as she once more looked around the room filled with books "I've never seen such a beautiful room" she continued before looking back at the king "The surprise door is something i've never seen before either"

"Yes" The king nodded "It's a childhood dream that I managed to come true" he chuckled. Belle opened her mouth to say something but the sound of the gong rang through the palace. "Can I escort you to dinner Miss French?" he offered her his arm.

"It would be a pleasure" Belle nodded before looping her arms with his.

...C\'_/...


	3. Chapter 3

Mary Margaret was worried, the gong had now rung twice, yet Belle still wasn't standing behind the seat that held her name at the banquet table.

It wasn't necessarily that she was worried for her daughter's Governess' safety, the brunet beauty was late to dinner or gatherings more times than not due to her nose being stuck in a book. She hoped this wasn't the case, it would be rather embarrassing to have her arrive after the king, certainly wouldn't look good on herself or her husband.

Lady Noland liked Belle, she was a brilliant governess, was so knowledgeable and knew how to handle Emma and get her excited to learn. She was also one of the sweetest people she'd ever had the good fortune to meet. However she did have a tendency romanticise everything and get distracted by her books, so much so she became unaware of what was around her.

"She'll be here" David's voice and comforting look from across the table brought her back to the present. She stood behind a chair, the large dining room was dark, red cloth was draped along the walls, a fire roared just behind the large chair at the end of the table and candles lit the table.

The table was already piled high with food, various meats, potatoes, fruits, cheeses and plenty of wine.

At the sound of the third and final gong Mary Margaret's stomach dropped, it was official Belle was late, hopefully she wouldn't turn up at all.

There came a tap at the large wooden door that were the only entrance to the room and the guards sprung to life, two quickly opening the doors.

Lady Noland couldn't believe her eyes, the king walked in with none other than Belle on his arm. She wondered how that had happened, perhaps she would have to have a little chat with the Governess after dinner.

Once inside the room the king turned to Belle giving her a short bow, which she replied with a curtsey before making her way her chair beside Mary, who shot her a look that said they would have to talk later.

"Everyone, please sit" the King's voice spoke loud and clear before everyone followed his direction and sat before helping themselves to food and wine.

As Belle helped herself to food, she couldn't help but feel she was being watched, she looked to the head of the table but the King it seemed was rather interested in taking a slice of the meat pie in front of him. Her gaze shifted to the man across from her, he definitely was staring.

"Something you want to say Lord Hatter?" She asked him with a sickly sweet smile.

The man opposite gave her a grin "A girl with fire" he laughed into his glass of wine before taking a healthy gulp. The beauty's only response was to scoff before taking a bite of bread. "How was it that you came in on the King's arm?" he asked her after a moment.

"I was in the library" She replied , reaching for her own glass of wine.

"Of course" Jefferson almost laughed to himself, Rumple would have hoped it was Baelfire and gone to see who it was using his special door.

Belle quickly glanced around to make sure everyone else was in some sort of conversation before leaning forward and in a low tone asked "So you know about his secret door then?"

Jefferson once again seemed amused "Of course, I've been here far longer than the door!" he reminded her.

At the mention of that Belle's curiosity got the better of her. "How did you become King Malcolm's ward?" she asked.

Jefferson wasn't sure why but he found Belle rather comfortable to talk to, "It wasn't so much Malcolm, as much Evanna" he confessed, speaking of Rumple's mother. "She was my Aunt, after my mother died she suggested I come and stay with Malcolm and herself and the King took rather quickly to me" he explained.

"The King was only a little older than myself then, he resented me at first, his father doting on me, telling me I would make a fine king, after all his son would surely fail, but no, Rumplestiltskin proved old Malcolm wrong" Jefferson looked over at the king with a fond smile.

"I hear he is a rather good king" Belle too looked at the man in question who was busy discussing something with Lord Noland.

"He's one of the kindest, bravest men I know" Jefferson assured her "He is nothing like his father, short tempered at times but then you must remember he has a lot of responsibilities" Jefferson never could understand how Rumple turned out to be the way he did, it hit him one day that it was Evanna, she'd made her son the man he was, though she hadn't been there for all of his growing life, she still remained in him in spirit.

"And what is the Prince like?" She asked Jefferson after a moment.

Jefferson smiled as he thought of the twelve year old "He is a bright young man" he told her "a bit distant at times but just as brave and kind as his father, with a lot of his mothers good looks"

"The former queen she was beautiful?" Belle asked, not many new much about her, just that she and the king's marriage had been arranged and not lasted long after she'd produced an heir before she left, supposedly with some pirate but that was just rumours.

"Very, the king was besotted with her, but I'm afraid she didn't feel the same and only cared for his status and money, until one day even that wasn't enough for her to stick around, not even her son" Jefferson finished by taking another sip of his wine.

"How horrible" Belle couldn't help but feel saddened that the former Queen had played with the kings heart so and not only that but abandoned her own son.

"I believe the king has made peace with it all now" Jefferson assured her.

"Then for that I am glad" she assured him with a small smile before returning to her dinner.

Jefferson couldn't help but smile at the beauty before taking another sip of his wine, he glanced to the head of the table where the King sat, only to find that the King was looking at him with a rather irritated look, something was bothering him. the Lord just gave the king a small nod of his head letting him know that they would talk after dinner.

"So you know all about me, what about you Miss French?" Jefferson asked after a moment.

The brunets head shot up from her plate and she gave him a quizzical look. "What about me?" she asked.

"How did you become a governess?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Belle wiped her mouth with a napkin before speaking "My father is part of Lord Noland's council and he suggested me for the position when the young Miss Noland's latest governess decided to leave" she explained.

Jefferson nodded "I'm sure it pains your mother and father to be away from you" he commented.

The women shook her head "My Mother passed when I was young, it's just been my father and myself" she explained.

"You have a fiancé or love, I assume?" he asked.

To his surprise she shook her head once more "No, not that it's any of your business" she decided to end the conversation there and go back to her dinner. Jefferson could sense that perhaps there was more to that story but he wouldn't pry, it wasn't his place but for now he wondered if her father was trying to marry her off against her own will.

He liked this Belle more and more, she was comforting, sweet but had also seen her share of darkness, he just hoped that she and the king could get to know one another without any interruptions.

The rest of the dinner consisted of Belle and Jefferson making small talk while King Rumple watched with a heavy heart, Jefferson seemed quite taken with the Noland's governess, it was about time young Grace had a female influence, maybe this Belle would make just the step mother she needed.

...C\\_'/...

"Care to explain why you walked in on the King's arm?" Mary Margaret asked in a hushed tone as she followed her daughters governess out of the dining hall.

"We were together in the library when the gong rang" Belle explained as she headed for the stairs, planning to retire for the night.

"How were you 'together' in the library?" the brunet all of a sudden felt like she was being interrogated.

Belle stopped abruptly on the stairs turning to face her employer. "Lady Noland, you know I am not that sort of women, that I will only settle for love, We were merely talking about the books" she explained, her tongue almost sharp. "Now unless you need anything ill be going to bed, I want to start Emma's lesson's straight after breakfast" and with that She walked up the rest of the stairs and disappeared to her room.

Mary Margaret still stood on the stairs when her husband appeared behind her "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

The raven haired women gave her husband a slight nod "I fear that bringing Miss French with us may not have been a good idea" she mused.

"how so?" David asked as he took her hand delicately in his and guided her to their guest chambers.

"She spent most of this evening asking Lord Hatter about the king and spent some time with him in the library before dinner"

"You fear she may become taken with him and then be heartbroken?" David asked.

Mary Margaret nodded "She is one of the sweetest people I know, I would hate to see her be hurt" she continued. David nodded in agreement, hoping that by bringing her on this trip they hadn't set their friend up for heartbreak.

...C\\_'/...

"So did you have a pleasant evening?" Jefferson asked as he walked beside the king on the way to the king's study.

"As pleasant as usual" The king grumbled. "And of course I don't need to ask you if your evening was pleasant, you were talking to Noland's governess all through dinner" he continued, still feeling rather unsettled by it.

"Miss French is lovely don't you think?" Jefferson asked his cousin.

"I suppose" the older man shrugged his shoulder, his face still stuck in a pout as they rounded a corner.

"You suppose!" Jefferson complained "by the fact that you walked into the banquet with her on your arm it would suggest that you've already spoken to her and know that she is smart, sweet, intellectual, a bit fiery and not to mention her face, very beautiful" he began to ramble.

The King stopped abruptly and turned to his friend "Yes, she seemed perfect and by the amount she seemed to speaking with you at dinner I'm sure she's very interested in you and so I give you my blessing and such, may you both be happy together!" his voice boomed before he turned and walked into his study, slamming the door behind him.

He threw himself down in his large leather chair, and began to shovel around the papers on his desk. Responses to the Ball invitations no doubt, perhaps he could busy himself with those and try not to think about Jefferson and Miss French,

"My dear cousin"

The king turned in his chair to find Jefferson walking into the study, "I gave you my Blessing isn't that enough, what more to you want?" he asked, his tone still showing he was irritated.

"I don't want your blessing" Jefferson told him.

"Then why..." Rumple Began but his cousin cut him off,

"Miss French isn't interested in me" he confessed "All evening she was asking me about you?"

"What, about my money, my status" The king grovelled, squashing any hope that popped up in his heart about the lovely young women that had caught his eye.

Jefferson chuckled as he rested his arms on the back of his friends chair, "She seemed more interested in knowing about who you were as a person".

"Just to know my weaknesses huh" The king responded as he continued to shuffle the papers on his desk.

"Oh think that then you stubborn fool" Jefferson sighed before running a hand through his shirt dark hair in frustration. "All I'm saying is that you might like to get to know her, and let her know you, maybe choosing a bride won't be that difficult" with that he left his cousin alone with nothing but his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

The king hadn't slept well at all, not that that was unusual. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a good night sleep. The pressures of who he was and what he had to do kept him from sleeping, his brain constantly working, almost like a spinning wheel.

It was early morning, the thick curtains blocked out most of the morning sun light but he could still hear the birds chirping their usual morning song. He sat in his arm chair by the fireplace, in his red and black tartan robe, just staring off in the distance, his mind thinking a million things at once.

Nothing would happen to Baelfire, he always made sure of that, so why did he need to marry, why did he need to produce millions of heirs. Why did the cabinet ministers care? Their positions were secure not matter what happened, Baelfire would need them in future.

If he wanted to marry again and have any more children then he should do so because she chose to, because he loved someone and that person loved him, for more than his money, his home or his money.

Maybe Jefferson was right, maybe Miss French had been truly wanting to get to know him, maybe that's why she had caught his eye, other than her obvious good looks. She'd found his library so obviously she liked to read and was a governess so was smart and valued education just like he did and she obviously wasn't fazed by children.

But she was young and beautiful, have any man in all of the realms, why would she want him. He could give her a chance, get to know her a little and just let fate or destiny guide them.

"Good morning your Majesty" Mrs Potts shuffled into the room, a tea tray clinking in her hands.

"Good Morning Mrs Potts, how are you?" He asked, having known her for the majority of his life, she having been his governess at a time.

"I am well sire, are you eating with our guests this morning or would you like me to bring a tray?" she asked him as she set his tea out on the coffee table in front of him on the coffee table.

"I'll eat with the others thank you" he smiled as she poured his tea, adding a few drops of milk just like he liked. Since his mother's passing, growing up she'd been his mother figure.

"I hear your ministers want you to marry again" Mrs Potts said as she went to pull the curtains back.

The king sighed, news always did travel fast in the castle, he just hoped Bae hadn't heard and if he had that he wouldn't mention it, he wasn't ready to talk to his son about it.

"They do" Rumple confirmed, turning in his chair to look at the older women.

"Just, don't rush into anything" Mrs Potts told him, knowing how he'd rushed into his marriage with Milah and look how t hat had ended.

"I may not have a choice" he reminded her.

Mrs Potts turned and faced the man she'd known since he was a boy "You do have a choice" her voice was raised a little "You deserve to be happy, don't punish yourself because of what you were born into, you're a normal man and you are just as capable of a women falling in love with you"

"I..." he was at a loss for words, not sure at all what to say.

"Who knows, maybe it's that lovely Miss French, she seemed rather keen to explore the library" she reminded him as he took a sip of his tea.

"First Jefferson an now you, why are you trying to get and Miss French together?" he asked her, his tone a little sharp.

"Maybe we see something you don't" and with that she walked out, leaving the king with his tea.

...C\\_'/...

"Belle can we talk?" Lady Noland asked as the women in question as they walked to the dining room.

"There's no need, I completely understand" she assured her employer "I was wondering if I could take Emma outside for her lessons, it's a lovely day"

"Yes of course" Mary nodded, trying to keep up the pace with her daughter's governess. "Belle...I..." She tried once more to talk to the brunet.

Belle just flinched away from her "There is nothing to talk about, I forgot my station last night, I'm honoured that you even let me accompany you on this trip".

"Please Belle..." Mary Margaret had never felt worse in her life, she'd never wanted to be cruel, to make herself a snob just because of the man she'd married.

"Good Morning Lady Noland" Belle gave her a sort of bow before heading for the dining room.

Jefferson, David and the king were already sat at the table in silence, enjoying the quiet morning as they sipped tea and ate toast.

As she walked into the room Belle could feel two pairs of eyes on her but she did not return anyone's gaze as she sat slightly away from the others, pouring herself a cup of tea and taking a slice of toast that Lumiere offered her.

The king stopped eating for a moment, looking at Miss French, the women that his friend and staff seemed to think would be the one for him. She wore a simple cream dress, decorated with small blue flowers on the bust and her long brown locks flowed down her back with a small blue ribbon holding a few curls at the top of her head. She looked beautiful, just as she had the day before.

After a few moments she turned her head and noticed the king's gaze, she gave him a small smile and slight nod before turning back o her tea and toast. Though she'd looked away she could still feel his intense gaze on her. It made her feel a little uncomfortable, she brushed her hair out of her face, did she have something on her face, had she offended him in some way? Why else would he be looking at her so intently?

Quickly Belle finished her breakfast before leaving the room, hoping that she could distract herself from thinking of the king. Shortly after she left Rumple went to his study, hoping to get lost in paper work and not have to think of the blue eyed beauty.

...C\\_'/...

"So Emma, what do you want to learn today?" Belle asked as she leant against the tree she and the young blond sat under.

"Ummmm History..." Emma suggested as she felt back onto the red and black tartan blanket that they sat under the tree.

"Appropriate considering the surroundings" Belle smiled lightly as she looked back at the large castle, it was such a romantic place, it had stood through wars, storms and held more secrets than one could discover in one lifetime. "How about we start with monarchs?" she suggested, reaching for one of the books she'd browed from the library.

Belle opened the book "Can you name the monarchs of Misthaven, going backwards starting with King Rumplestiltskin " she told the young girl.

Emma sighed before getting up to her knees "Bellleeeee" she whined, "When I said History I meant battles and war, armies against dragons and beasts" she pouted.

The brunet beauty gave her a sweet smile, when she'd first met Emma she'd thought she was an average girl, dreaming of being a prince and girly things like that, instead she'd soon found out that Emma was the opposite, a tom boy, wanting to fight, to prove herself just as capable as any man.

"Yes sorry Emma" Belle almost chuckled before closing the book on monarchs of Misthaven and then opened ones on a topic Emma would have preferred.

"okay, can you start to name the battles you can think of" the older women suggested, just as she leant back against the tree once again this time closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, a moment just to listening to the rustle of the trees in the wind, the birds chirping and the warm sun on her face. It was bliss. Nicer than sitting in her garden back home.

"Belle" the women in question opened her eyes and found Emma looking at her "Are you ok? you went quiet" she asked, coking her head to the side, her blond curls falling in the sunlight.

"I'm fine Emma" Belle assured her "Just relaxed, it's nice here isn't it" she asked.

Emma shrugged her shoulders "It has a lot more places to hide for hide and seek" she grinned, thinking of when she, Baelfire and Grace had played hide and seek the day before.

"would you like to play hide and seek now?" Belle suggested, neither really in the mood to learn or teach, one day of goofing off wouldn't hurt. "Perhaps Prince Baelfire would like to play too?" she asked, noting the young prince who sat in the white gazebo no far from them with a book of his own.

"I get to hide first" Emma giggle before running off into the direction of the large gazebo, white with red roses wrapped around the spindles of it.

Belle got to her feet and turned around and closed her eyes before counting till ten. Just as she opened her eyes, she heard the rumbling of a carriage coming up the gravel drive way. she moved slightly on the grass to get a better look, being as inquisitive as ever.

Two large black horses stood proud, a jet black carriage attached to them. she watched silently as the portly Mr Cogsworth made his way to the carriage and helped out an older lady wearing a blood red dress with dark brown curls curled on top of her head.

The sight of the final women made Belle's toes curls, made her feel uneasy. She wore a dark green velvet dress and had bright red hair. She wondered who they were? Why they were here? Was the redhead someone important to the king? Maybe she was the future queen? Why did Belle herself even care?

...C\\_'/...

Rumple watched from his Study window as Belle and Emma sat by the large oak tree on one of the house' tartan blankets with a pile of books most likely from the library and not far away his boy sat in the white gazebo, reading a book of his own.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and a light breeze shook the leaves on the trees. It was days like today he wished he didn't have work to do, that he wasn't stuck in his office doing paperwork and having to have meetings.

He wished he could go outside and sit in the sun, sit with Bae and read, talk or play a game. He just wanted to take the time to be a normal person, even just an hour or two. He watched as Emma ran to the white gazebo with a bright smile on her face. Belle turned away, still by the oak tree, it almost felt like she was meant to be there. He saw Belle look at something from behind the tree, he wondered what or who it was that she was looking at.

A few moments later he saw Belle turn around and begin to walk towards the gazebo where Emma had ran too. The king shook his head, before returning to his chair just as there came a knock at the door.

"Come in" He called, shuffling some papers on that desk to make it look like he'd been working.

The door the study opened with a slight squeak making his head snap up. Cogsworth walked in "Lady Cora Mills and her daughter Miss Zelena are here to see you sire" he informed the king.

The king rang a tiered hand through his hair, the two people he loathed the most, Cora had been trying to get her nails into him for years but lately she'd been pushing her oldest daughter Zelena into his direction. "Let them in" he almost grumbled, getting up from his chair.

Cogsworth nodded as he backed out of the room. Second later, a waft of sickly sweet floral perfume assaulted his senses then the two women themselves walked in.

"Thank you for seeing us your majesty" Lady Mills spoke first then both she and her daughter bowed.

The king walked round his desk and placed a very fleeting kiss on the two lady's hands, "It's a pleasure to see you ladies" he lied, wishing that they would leave and soon or that they had not bothered to come in the first place.

He moved away, deciding to take a turn in the small room, "What is it I can help you two with?" he turned to face them, his arms folded behind his back in an almost hostile manner.

"We've come in person to accept your invitations to the Noland's Ball and the one for the Prince's birthday" Cora informed the king with a small smile.

"Well, uh, then I look forward to seeing you tomorrow" The king refrained from telling the two women how pointless it had been to come in person and how he did not look forward to seeing them at the ball.

"Zelena" Cora jabbed her daughter lightly on the arm, reminding her of something.

"Oh yes" Zelena mumbled as she straightened her dress before approaching the king "And while I'm here I'd like to request you share your first dance with me" she asked, fluttering her eye lashes at him.

"Uh...Of course" He nodded, his heart sinking, there goes his plans to ask Belle to share his first dance. He'll just have to save his last one for her instead.

"I look forward to it" Zelena grinned, it made him feel uneasy, her eyes were a bright green, crazy almost. As crazy as her mother.

"We should be going, we have Dinner with Regina and Sir Robin this afternoon" Cora reminded Zelena, speaking of the younger daughter who'd recently been married, beneath her, much to her mother's upset but in the king's opinion all that mattered was love.

"Let me walk you out" Rumple suggested, wanting to be sure that they both actually left and didn't pop up unexpectedly at any moment.

"Thank you" Cora nodded , standing by the door waiting for him to open it. Once the door was opened, Zelena looked her arms through Rumples and let him lead them into the corridor while her mother walked behind.

Rumple ignored the odd looks he got from Lumier, Coggsworth and Mrs Potts as they walked past them. As they reached the front door, there came the sound of laughter and loud footsteps.

A blur of blond and brunet rounded the corner from the outside, Emma and Baelfire, were laughing, their clothes covered in flecks of mud and grass stains but they had looks of pure joy on their faces.

The Kings felt his heart swell with gratitude, Baelfire hadn't smiled like that in years, if ever, he was having fun, like a boy his age should, not be crushed because of the family he was born into.

Baelfire and Emma knocked Zelena and Cora slightly as they ran past in their fits of giggles, meaning that both women scoffed "Should the young prince really be running such a muck?" Cora asked, turning up her nose at the boy in question making Rumple drop Zelena's arm instantly.

"He's a young boy, deserves to have fun, be free" Cora turned to look at the women who'd spoken to her. She was mid height, brown curls, pale skin and bright blue eyes. She turned to look at the king and found that his usual harsh gaze had softened when he looked at her, not a good sign, did Zelena have competition?

"Well said" Rumple mumbled before turning to Cora and Zelena "Lady Mills, Miss Mills this is Miss Belle French, she's staying with us as a governess for Lord and Lady Noland's daughter Emma" he introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you" Belle bowed, feeling nothing but coldness from the two women.

"Yes a pleasure Dear" Cora responded as she and Zelena bowed, "We must be going, come along Zelena" she then ushered her daughter out through the door and too the carriage meanwhile Belle headed after the two children.

Once in the carriage Zelena turned to her mother "What are we going to do about that Miss French, did you see the way he looked at her?" she asked her, her voice almost whining.

"Don't worry darling" Cora brushed a lock of hair out of her face "I'll get rid of her and he'll be all yours" she assured her daughter.

"Thank you mother" Zelena smiled.

Back in the castle, Rumple went after Belle and the two children, "Miss French" he called after her as she stopped to catch her breath, leaning against one of the hall tables.

"Sire" she bowed in his presence. "I'm sorry about Emma and Prin..." She began to apologise but he raised a hand to stop her.

"No...I wanted to thank you...Baelfire, I haven't seen him so happy in years" the warm smile on his face took years off of his life, Belle found herself wishing he would smile more often.

"He's a lovely boy" Belle complemented him "And very bright" she continued before nodding and turning to leave.

"I hope to see you at the ball tomorrow" he called after her once more, she turned, a brown curls flying behind her.

"I didn't realise I was invited" she told him, looking at him with her deep blue eyes. She still saw herself as servant, not as a guess like he saw her.

"Of course" he told her with a small smile.

Belle found the smile infectious and so couldn't help return "I guess I'll have to find a dress then"


	5. Chapter 5

His study, his sanctuary, his sanctuary to the madness that was going on. A Ball, everyone was rushing around trying to get all the food, wine and decorations ready for the summer ball to welcome the Noland's. He dreaded to think what the palace would be like when they had the ball for Balefire's birthday.

He had heard over breakfast that Mrs Potts had barely slept and that she had been cooking and preparing dishes since the early hours of the morning. He just hope she didn't ware herself out. He wondered if he should hire more kitchen staff, but then Mrs Potts has always been rather stubborn and always had the philosophy that if she wanted something done right she should do it herself.

No He'd never understood the need for balls. All of the dancing, loud music not to mention the fact everything always boiled down to someone wanting something from him or his son, couldn't they ever just have a night off?

Though this ball may be different he may have the fortune of miss French's company, at least there would be someone whom he could have an intelligent conversation.

That still didn't change the face he was promised to Zelena Mills for the first dance. Cora had shoved herself under his nose since he'd been a late teen. Ever since then he couldn't stand her so had settled for Milah. After that disaster Cora had appeared in his court, always offering to be a shoulder to cry on. Years had passed and now it seemed it was her oldest daughter she sought to match him with but he could never choose her.

The king feared though that once they'd gotten the hint he wasn't interested that they'd get their claws in prince balefire . His heart sunk at the thought . The prince was young but surely he would not be so easily led. The father hoped that his son would marry for love and not settle for anything less like he had.

A knock at the door brought the man from his thoughts.

"Come in" He spoke, his voice hoarse.

The stud door opened with a squeak and to his surprise Bae poked his head around the door. "Papa, do you have a moment?" the boy almost a man asked.

"Always for you, son" the King told him with a warm smile that was reserved for only him.

Baelfire nodded before walking into the room and taking the chair on the opposite side of the desk as his father. He sat for a moment. unsure of how to begin.

"Something bothering you Bae?" His father asked, his brown eyes searching the room for their familiar pair.

The prince took a breath before speaking. "I've heard rumours that you are to marry again" he began. His father began to interrupt but he hushed him with a raised hand. "I have no issue with the matter as long as you are not to marry that red head lady whom was on your arm yesterday" he confessed "For I did not feel she liked me or even you at all"

Rumple let out a small chuckle "I can assure you, son, that she is the last person I would ever marry".

The boy's face softened "Good" he nodded "And whoever you marry, make sure they make you happy and you can have a good conversation with" he looked at his feet for a moment before looking back to his father opposite him. "And be sure that it's someone you love and loves you" he added.

The king was almost lost for words, having to clear his throat before speaking "And how did you become so wise?" he asked with mirth in his eyes.

The teen straightened his back and sat tall "I am to be a king one day" he responded.

"And a fine one you will make" Rumple assured with a smile. His son was truly becoming a wise man indeed.

...C\\_'/...

The king was set to open to Ball in half an hour, the sounds of horse drawn carriages arriving had already reach her ears from below her bedroom window but yet Belle still sat at her vanity table.

Balls had never been her thing. Her family had never been rich enough to have a ball of their own and so she was not used to all the etiquette required, could barely dance and had no clue what the fashion was these days.

sighing the beauty tried once more to put her unruly locks into the updo she desired. and once again they protested, settling behind her ears instead.

"Belle...Belle" Emma burst into the room in a vision of white.

"Emma you must knock first!" Lady Noland scolded as she followed her daughter into the room.

Belle stood from her vanity table "It's no trouble m'lady" She assured, bringing her arms to sit on Emma's shoulders and gave both a kind, warm smile. "Now" she spun Emma to face her. "What was so important that you had to see me?" she asked.

"I want you to tell Mama that I don't have to wear this ugly dress" the blond pouted. Much to her mother's disappointment Emma hated all the girly things in life, feeling much more comfortable in a pair of trousers and a jacket with a bow and arrow in her hand.

The governess eyed the dress the ten year old wore. It was white with long lace sleeves and decorated bodice with a rather puffy almost feather like skirt. "I think it's rather lovely" she commented.

"I look like a snow ball" Emma almost whined, stamping her feet for good measure.

"I think more a majestic swan" Belle suggested, Emma responded with a small smile . Lady Noland couldn't believe that the brunet beauty had quelled her daughter's tantrum in minutes of being in her presence.

"Are you wearing a dress to the ball?" Emma asked Belle after a moment.

"I don't think I have one pretty enough" Belle confessed "I may have to have a quiet evening in with my books"

After a few moment's Emma's eyes lit up "You can wear one of Mama's, she had lots of pretty dresses" she suggested.

Lady Noland then offered her hand "Of course" her eyes too, lit up at the idea "I think I have the perfect one" she almost laughed as she dragged Belle down the corridor.

...C\\_'/...

She'd been in the ballroom for all of two minutes and Belle already felt sick with anxiety. Though she'd had a fondness of dancing all the people in the room made her feel claustrophobic and increasingly uncomfortable.

If only she'd stayed in her room, comfortable with her books and tea, far away from all this hustle and bustle.

Emma had left her governess in favour of her new freind Grace, the daughter of Jefferson. both girls had a love of the more boyish things in life and had hit it off. Meanwhile Mary Margaret had been dragged away by her husband who insisted there were people who she needed to be introduced too.

Leaving Belle alone in the middle of the Ballroom.

"Well Hello, I didn't realise the help were invited too"

Belle spun around, the skirt of her purple dress fanning out beneath her as she did so. "Lady Mills" She gave the women a short bow "I am a guest at the King's insistence" she assured, she'd not expected to be considered so.

"Yes well, he does like to collect pretty little things" Cora remarked, turning her nose up at the younger women. The brunet opened her mouth to respond but the royal gong sounded instead.

A hush came over the room, all the guests watched as Cogsworth appeared at the top of the large staircase. "Their Royal highnesses... Prince Baelfire and King Rumplestiltskin" His voice boomed as the double doors opened to reveal the two royals in question.

Baelfire stood strong and tall, his hands folded behind his back. He wore black leather trousers, a dark blue over coat and black shirt, his brown curls swept back. The King wore dark brown leather trousers, an olive green shirt, brown waist coat with golden fastenings and a brown over coat.

The King took a step forward, his hands moving as he began to speak "I would like to thank you all for coming to welcome my dear friends Lord and Lady Noland to our home, I hope you all enjoy tonight, may we rest our feet and heads tomorrow" he chuckled a little "Short and sweet is always best so, please let the music continue" with a nod of his head the band began to play a merry jig and couples crowded the dance floor.

While everyone went back to talking or dancing, the king and Prince made their way down the large stairs case, Bae looked at his father and noticed that he seemed to be looking around for something or maybe someone?

Bae spotted the someone, "She's here Papa" the boy assured his father with a slight nudge of the arm "By the drink's table, in the purple dress" he continued.

Rumple scanned the crowed once more and just like his son had said, Belle was helping herself to punch and was indeed wearing a very beautiful purple dress "I don't know what your talking about" the King said, feigning innocents as he straightened his back and took the last steps, his son just rolled his eyes and walked away from his father down the rest of the steps.

Before his foot even left the bottom step the King was ambushed by lady Cora and Zelena, both creating a barrier between him and everyone else in the ball room.

"Lady Cora" he bowed before turning to Zelena "Miss Zelena"

"Thank you for having us your Grace" Cora fluttered her eyelashes at the king before giving her daughter an encouraging nought.

"Yes" Zelena nodded, thinking what to say as if it was something she'd rehearsed "The ball room is beautiful and the music is delightful, I do believe you promised me the first dance" she smiled, her green eyes showing that she didn't really care, perhaps, the king wondered, Zelena was as much interested in him as he in her.

The Mills family had had a sort of scandal recently, or so he'd heard. Something about the oldest daughter Regina not marrying the Lord that her mother had tried to suit her with but instead had run off in the middle of the night with a pub landlord that had a lion tattoo. With her sister out of the picture Zelena was just soaking up any ounce of love and attention she could get from her mother.

"Of course" King Rumple nodded before offering the young redhead his arm, she accepted and soon they joined the other couples in the starting position to the traditional dance of Mist Haven.

Everyone was waiting for Prince Baelfire to pick a dancing partner before the music would begin again, he scanned the room, unsure of who to pick, still being so new to the tradition of Balls and the ways of a Prince, a future King.

Then an idea hit him, why not show his father to do the brave thing, He scanned the room once more and once he set his sights on the young lady in question to the almost teen made his way to her , offering his hand.

"Miss French, would you care to dance?" he asked with a bow.

"It would be my pleasure" She responded with wide blue eyes, she felt like everyone was looking at her, and they were.

Bae offered his arm to the older women, she took it ever so hesitantly before he took her to stand next to his father on the dance floor.

The music began to play and then so did the dancing, first the partners bowed then followed a series of twists and turns that most new off by heart.

"I want to thank you for including me in your and Miss Noland's game yesterday" the prince began the conversation with the women that had seemed to catch his father's eye.

Belle eyed the twelve year old for a moment, he was so mature for a young boy, she supposed it came with being a royal, being a future King, one must grow up fast. Looking at his facial features she could see a lot of the king in him, the floppy brown hair, the slight stature and most striking, his soft brown eyes.

"I was glad you decided to join, it must be nice to be able to goof off once in a while" Belle responded as they changed from walking anticlockwise to clockwise.

"It is" the prince nodded assuredly "I just wish my father took a break every now and then" they both turned to look at the man in question, whom was dancing beside them with Zelena, trying to not get caught stealing a glance at his son's dance partner.

"I can't remember the last time he and I spent a normal day together, the council always seem to need him when we're about to go ridding or hunting or a trip of some sort" Bae confessed, his facial features always rather glum "I suppose it will be harder to spend time with him now he is to find a wife and have more children"

Belle was taken aback "Your father wants to remarry?" she asked, was that why Miss Zelena was being pushed on the King so.

Bae nodded "Not that he wants to, his council have given him until my thirteenth birthday to find a match or they'll arrange one for him"

"That's terrible" the young women responded. How could anyone's fate, future be taken away from them, to be given to a group of men who knew nothing of his feelings, his thoughts. "And isn't your birthday in two weeks?" she asked, knowing that she and the Nolan's would be staying a week beyond that.

Baelfire nodded "I shouldn't have told you that" he confessed "Only, I have no one to talk to" he continued.

Belle couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the young Prince who felt alone and wanted someone to talk to " hope whomever your father chooses, is someone you can talk to, and someone your farther truly loves"

"So do I" Bae smiled at the brunet as they bowed once more to signal the end of the dance.

"Thank you for the dance your highness" Belle curtsied.

"It's I who should thank you" Baelfire assured with a soft smile before Belle walked away from the main dance floor, in search for a quiet corner.

Bae felt an arm on his shoulder, he turned to find his father behind him "You asked Miss French to Dance?" His father observed rather than asked.

"I did" Baelfire nodded, not understanding why his father wanted to confirm the fact "She is a fine dancer, is she not?" the son asked.

a blush rose to Rumple's cheeks."Uhh, I did not notice" the king lied and they both new it,

Bae smirked at his father before walking away. throwing "If you want to dance with her next you'll have to get there before Jefferson" over his shoulder with a nod of his head towards the punch table where Belle stood and Lord Hatter was soon approaching.

Ever the coward, the king watched as Jefferson and Belle shared a quick conversation before he offered his arm and took her to the dance floor.

He watched as the music began and the dancers began to waltz in time to the music. Soon he found himself enchanted by the grace and elegance that Belle possessed. How she held her petite frame in the arms of someone as tall as Jefferson.

Feeling a presence beside him the King turned to find Lady Noland had joined his side then quickly turned to look back at Belle "She looks beautiful in my dress" She observed following his gaze across the dance floor.

"Your dress?" He asked, his voice laced with confusion. Still not looking away from the brunet beauty.

"She did not have a suitable gown of her own, so I suggested she borrow one of mine" Mary Margaret explained.

"That was very good of you" The King had always admired Lady Noland, she was very beautiful on the outside and the inside, He supported David's and her marriage even when David's father did not and as a result, he'd always been close to his distant relation.

Lady Noland shrugged her elegant shoulders "It was the right thing to do" she explained, both still watching Belle and Jefferson waltz. "You like her, don't you" the lady observed.

"I barley know her" The King observed "But from what I've seen so far, she is very sweet tempered, clever and seems to keep Miss Emma in line, you and David are lucky to have her" he continued.

"Indeed we are" she agreed as the dance in front of them ended "Would you like to dance the next dance your highness?" she asked.

"I would love to Lady Noland" he responded before offering her his arm.

...C\ _'/...

The King could not get a moment to himself until the ball was starting to wind down and slowly guests began to leave.

His feet ached and his head spun having spent most of the evening dancing with as many eligible young lady's that his council could throw in his general direction.

Taking a break he found himself at the punch bowl, he fished around at the cloudy pink liquid but found it unappetising, he needed something stronger.

There was a bottle of unopened whisky in his office. In an instant he took the quiet moment to slip out of the ball room, un detected. Then made his way down the corridor to his sanctuary.

Just as he rounded the corner to the passage that held two doors one for his Study and the other for the adjoining library he heard footsteps behind him. turning around he found Belle walking towards him.

"Miss French" he gave her a small smile and a bow.

"Your highness" she curtsied "Thank you for inviting me to the ball, it's been very interesting" she spoke again.

"It was a uh...A pleasure to watch you dance" he complimented "And may I say you look beautiful this evening" he continued.

"Thank you" Belle responded and he was sure that if the lighting had been better he would have seen her blush. "I was just on my way to the library to borrow a book to read before bed" she confessed. He couldn't help but smile, it warmed his heart that someone seemed to share his love of books as well. "If that's ok?" she almost asked his permission. Well it was his library.

"Of course" the king implored "treat the library as if it were your own" he encouraged "I myself was..." he began before he was interrupted.

"Your Majesty" a familiar voice spoke.

Rumplestiltskin turned once more to find one of his council men, rather short and skinny, Mr Glass if he remembered correctly. "Yes" The king responded for Glass to continue.

"Uhh, Lady MIlls and her daughter would like to speak to you before they leave" he explained, feeling like he'd interrupted something.

The King sighed, could he never, every get a break "I'll be there in a moment" he nodded to Glass before letting the man walk away and focusing on the women in front of him. Being a little bold he took Belle's hand in his and pressed a brief kiss to her knuckles, "good night Miss French" he mumbled.

"Good night your Grace" she smiled back, giving him a quick nod before watching him walk down the corridor. She sighed, perhaps he would ask her to dance at the next ball.

...C\\_'/...

Baelfire was tiered and wanted nothing more than go to bed but he wanted to find his father first to wish him a good night as he did so often. He'd looked for ten minutes before asking Cogsworth if he'd seen his father, He had, having slipped out of the ballroom into the direction of his office not long ago.

As the boy walked out of the ballroom and into the corridor he heard voices, at first he thought one was his father's but then he looked round the corner and saw it was Mr Glass, one of his father's council men, talking to Lady Cora Mills.

Looking around, Bae moved as close as he could to the pair without being seen so he could hear what they were saying in their hushed tones.

"Where did you find him?" Cora asked first, sounding rather frustrated.

"He was in the next corridor, talking with Miss French" he confessed his voice was rather shaky.

"Her again" Cora's voice rose a little. obviously she didn't like Belle, Bae thought. "You promised me that he would marry Zelena"

Bae had to hold in a gasp, they were talking about his father, they wanted him to Marry Zelena, but his father had assured that it would never happen so that made him feel a little better.

"He'll just need a little bit of persuasion" Glass assured the women.

"Fine" Cora hissed "You persuade him and leave Miss French" she all but spat the name "To me" she continued.

A shiver went up Bae's spine. He didn't want to know how Cora planned to 'deal' with Belle but he wouldn't let it happen. He didn't know if his father would listen to him, considering he was so unsure of his feeling's towards Belle but surely someone would, maybe Jefferson or the Nolans.

...C\\_'/...


	6. Chapter 6

As his speech the previous evening suggested, his head and feet did truly hurt. He still felt dizzy from all the dancing, he felt like he'd danced with all the ladies in the kingdom and it wouldn't surprise him to find out that his council members had tried to do that.

Thankfully, much like after a storm, it was quiet. It was late morning and the King was once again stowed away in his study. The morning light poured into the room bringing with it the sound of birds chirping. Mrs Potts had been the only person he'd seen all morning when she bought him his tea to the study.

He sipped the tea, letting the liquid warm his throat. The king sat at his spinning wheel, his fingers working while he looked out of the window across his gardens. He felt at peace, for the first time in a long time he felt at peace.

Seeing his son yesterday, finally participating in the ball, dancing alongside him and choosing his own acceptable dance partner, just put all his previous worries to rest. His son would be fine, would be a good king. Part of him couldn't believe that he'd ever actually worried about it.

A groan escaped Rumplestiltskins mouth, he leant back in his chair, the thought of having to pick a bride entered his mind from the nagging recesses it had called home at the back of his brain. He didn't want to choose, or to have to choose. Perhaps he could run away.

Shaking his head, he sat forward on hi chair, no longer leaning back, He couldn't do that to his son. He wasn't like his father. Though it would be nice to get away even just for a day.

The sound of horses outside caught his attention, he leant back on his chair to see a familiar carriage outside the castle . "Oh for God sake" he grumbled, having seen them the day before didn't seem to be enough for Lady mills and her daughter.

"We wish to see the King" He could heat Lady Cora from his study and she was only at the entry way. She was either speaking really loudly or last night he really had drunk far too much punch at the ball the night before , because his head was killing him.

The King could also hear Cogsworth, informing the Lady that the King did not want to be deserved but it seemed that Cora was rather determined. He had to escape.

Looking around the room, he couldn't think of anything, he was too big to hide under the table without being noticed like when he was a boy hiding from his father or even Mrs Potts at one time. The window also did not open wide enough for him to pass through. Then it hit him, the door to the library.

Getting up as fast as his feet would allow, he then, quickly and quietly made his way to the book shelf and pulled the third book in on the left and the secret door open with a very muffled squeak. Without a second thought he stepped through just as the other door opened.

He could hear the muffled calls for him as he stepped back, hoping Cora and Zelena would get the hint and leave. Then he heard it, the thump then a light, familiar "Oh".

Spinning on his heals he came face to face to a view that on any other day he would find very pleasing but right now he just didn't want to get caught. Belle sat in one of the arm chairs, a hand covering her mouth, a book lay open on her lap and there was a puddle of tea on the wooden floor at her feet and a tea cup next to it.

"It's chipped" she cringed as she scooped up the tea cup she'd dropped when he'd made his way into the room, scaring the life out of her in the process.

The King nodded as he stepped towards her "It's just a cup" he whispered hoping Cora couldn't hear him on the other side of the way.

Belle leant forward in the chair "Why are we whispering?" she asked him, he didn't have to reply as they heard Cora shriek and demand they find him, the young lady assumed the 'him' in question was the king that stood before her. "Ah" she gave a knowing nod.

Rumplestiltskin nodded, he looked for a moment out of the window, the sun was still bright and the trees still shook a little with a breeze "Would you care to go riding?" he asked her, his mouth moving before he really had time to speak. "It looks like the perfect day for it" he continued, his voice laced with hope.

He was rewarded with a bright grin "I would love to" her blue eyes shone with hope and wonder, riding off into the sunset seemed very much like an adventure in one of her books. She stood and offered her his hand. He took her hand gently in his before leading her to the door.

Opening it gently he pocked his head out first to see if the space was clear, it was so, trying hard not to laugh too loud the couple bolted down the corridor. Their grip on either's hand never weakening.

The brunet beauty was led down corridor after corridor, the King obviously had had a lot of experience in the past of getting out of the large castle without being seen by anyone. She wondered if the late King Malcolm had been so cruel and heartless when it came to his young son that when a Prince the current King used to run away just like he was now.

She was brought from her thoughts by a sharp pain in her shoulder before being shoved into a utility cupboard, as she let out a yelp in surprise a strong hand came over her mouth, the kings,. "She" he whispered, his eyes apologetic at causing her pain. It was then they heard Cora pass them, yelling all sorts of orders at Cogsworth on how he must find the prince immediately and so forth.

Belle took the moment of closeness to the King to look at him, truly look at him. His was perhaps not traditionally handsome but she saw that the wrinkles under his eyes, the scar on his cheek, the weariness in his eyes were all stories, layers to who he was, why he was the way he was and they were what made him who he was.

Looking into his eyes she noticed that his gaze was on her eyes, as if he too was trying to read her thoughts or perhaps commit her face to memory afraid that she and this moment would soon disappear.

A knock at the door burst their bubble, panic shot through both of them, what would someone think of The King and a governess being in such close quarters. "Rumple it's me Jefferson" Both parties felt relived upon hearing a familiar voice. "I saw you and Miss French go in there, don't worry the coasts clear" he assured.

The King removed his hand from her mouth, straightening his posture before opening the door, oh how he wanted to slap that grin off of Jefferson's face. "Trying to get away from Lady Mills eh?" he asked and was rewarded with a nod from the king. "I'll keep her occupied, go through the Kitchen, Lumiere is getting two horses ready" Jefferson explained just as Cora's voice could be heard again.

The King muffled a quick thank you before leading Belle down the corridor and to the kitchen where they slipped out of the back door where Lumiere stood with two horses and coats and boots for them both.

...C\\_'/...

"He's a beautiful horse" Belle commented, leaning forward , giving his main a stroke. Nelly had been the only horse she'd known. A present from her father on her thirteenth birthday but she hadn't been home to see her in a long time.

"His Name's Philip" the King informed her. They were riding at a gentle pace, both enjoying the fresh air and views of the green fields that flowed around them. Belle found it hard to believe all this land belonged to the man beside her. They were far out of the sight of the Castle and still the land continued. "He's one of our most gentle horses" he continued.

"This is Apollo" he much like her gave the horse a pat "He was found tied up to a tree in the woods on the edge of the land, thirsty and starving , a note explained that one of the villagers had purchased him but found his nature to be rather too skittish and unexpected" he explained.

"He is fine now though?" Belle asked, noting how fine the horse rode now.

"Yes, I trained him myself, it seems he trusts no one else" he replied with a small smile.

Belle heart softened, he obviously loved Apollo and it seemed the feeling was mutual "Sometimes something has to be loved before it can be loving" she suggested, Rumple felt the words go right to his soul, it made him feel a strange feeling of nervous and happy at the same time, something he couldn't quite place.

The King nodded in response "Could we go somewhere I haven't been in years?" he asked, sounding hopeful and nervous at the same time.

Once again Belle felt a softness in her heart, he obviously wanted to take her somewhere that was special to him. "Lead the way" she smiled, a smile that he couldn't help but return before he and Apollo sped off towards the beginning of some woods. "Come on Philip" she pulled on the reigns gently and followed the King.

...C\\_'/...

Wherever he was taking her was quite a ride away, the air had begun to chill and clouds began to cover the previous blue sky but neither Belle nor Rumplestiltskin were bothered. They were enjoying each other's company.

Belle felt like she was getting to know the man underneath the facade, they spoke of Bae, the kingdom and of where Belle had come from, how she had come to be the Noland's governess. When she'd told him of her Mother's passing when she was young she knew that he could understand the pain. It felt good to finally have someone understand what it was like to be left with an overbearing father.

"It's just round the corner" he assured her, motioning to something behind the next tree line.

"What is it?" She asked him, leaning to the side, hoping to get a glimpse of whatever it was they were here to see. Whatever it was it was near water, she could hear the river or stream already.

As they slowly rounded the next corner Belle couldn't help but gasp. it was breath tackingly beautiful. There in the middle of the woods sat a small wooden house, not fit for an adult that was sure, for a child or young teen perhaps.

There were vines climbing up the side of the little house and the grass and plants around it had taken over slightly where it had obviously been left, not forgotten perhaps but just unvisited. It sat right next to a small river and was perfectly sheltered between trees.

Rumple had obviously gotten off his horse while she'd been marvelling at her surroundings, as he was at her side offering her his hand so she could get down and keep her grace and dignity intact .

"I used to come here as a child, to escape" He explained as he led Phillip to the water so he could get a drink, leaving him to stand beside Apollo.

Belle walked over to the house, trying to looking inside but the windows were far to grimy to do such think, "It's magical" she told him with a smile, spinning and taking a look at all the surroundings.

If she could have ever dreamt of a secret hide out to escape for just an hour or two this would be it, somewhere where she knew she couldn't be disturbed, a place where she could read uninterrupted, a place just for herself.

Rumple leant against one of the trees and watched as Belle moved around the space, with the same air of grace she had possessed even when she'd danced the night before with Baelfire and Jefferson. "My mother ordered it to be built when she found out she was with child" he informed her "Before she passed, she would bring me here" he continued before motioning to the tree facing the river "We'd sit against this tree and read" he closed his eyes to see the memory, "I even bought Bae here when he was younger" he opened his eyes and continued to watch her.

Belle smiled, happy that he felt comfortable around her enough to tell her these things, share the memories just as she felt the same comfortableness being around him. "It sound's lovely" she informed as she ran her fingers over the wood of the house, stopping when she felt a familiar curved indent. Pushing back some leaves she noticed 'R.G.S' carved into the panel by the door.

"What doe's R.G.S stand for?" she asked, spinning to face him, pulling her coat round her as a breeze past through her.

A blush rose on the King's cheek "You'd think me rather foolish if I told you" he told her.

"I promise I won't judge" she assured him, blue eyes meeting brown.

And no he didn't think she would. "After my mother died, when I'd come here, I would pretend I wasn't a Prince, I wasn't a future King" he began, she walked towards him and he towards her and soon they met in the middle small clearing.

"Who did you want to be?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, her brown curls falling from her shoulders.

"I wanted to be a Spinner, At my Spinning wheel I find peace" he confessed, "R.G.S stands for Robert Gold, Spinner, just a silly name I created for myself" he looked down at the ground, not able to hide his embarrassment.

He felt a hand on his cheek. Looking up he found Belle was cupping his cheek, lifting his chin so he would look at her, automatically his hand lifted to cover hers "You can still be Robert Gold, you can be whoever, whatever you want to be" she told him, her voice soft, safe and reassuring "No one decides your fate but you" Those words echoed once again to his soul.

Unable to help himself, he moved his head forward, feeling drawn to her, his other hand came to wrap itself around her waist and pull her close, she didn't seem to mind. They were so close, he could feel the heat radiating from her body.

"Miss French I..." He began but was cut by a bolt of lightning lighting up the gray sky above followed shortly by a low roll of thunder. Apollo neighed loudly before he started to frantically kick and stamp. The King let Belle reluctantly out of his grasp before he tried, as calmly as he could to approach the horse.

"Woah, easy boy" he spoke as softly as he could to the horse, holding both hands up to show he meant no harm. Still Apollo was having none of it. "Stay back Miss French" he warned her, not wanting her to get hurt.

Apollo seemed to calm down so the King took a few steps closer, stepping forward until he was right in front of the horse "Easy" the king whispered reaching out ever to slightly to touch him. Another bolt of lightning lit the sky followed by another roll of thunder.

At the sound the horse bucked unexpectedly and as if in slow motion he knocked the King to the ground. It began to rain and Apollo ran into the woods.

Belle was at Rumplestiltskin's side in an instant, she didn't have to see the blood to know there was some there, she could smell it in the hair. She pulled back his hair from his eyes, shaking him gently "Your Majesty" she called but got no response.

Looking down at her hand, she was it was red with blood, his blood from either where he struck his head on a rock or if Apollo had struck him she wasn't sure. "No, No" she all but sobbed. His chest moved, he was breathing, he was alive.

In a haze of adrenaline and tears the governess got to her feet, went over to Phillip who seemed mostly unfazed by the whole ordeal she grabbed his rains and pulled him over to the where the unconscious King lay.

Shivering in the cold Belle took off her coat and began to wrap the king in it to keep him warm as the cold, bitter rain poured on to them. It was good he was not a heavy man and only a few inches taller than her , as she managed on unsteady feet to lift him onto the back of Philip before hoping up herself, knowing the horse would be strained under the weight of two passengers.

The horse galloped as fast as he could, back through the woods and the now boggy fields until the Castle was in sight. She saw lanterns were lit and what looked like guards on horseback, about to set off, most likely looking for the king.

The guards spotted her as she rode up to the large oak tree, "Miss French" the army general that she believed was called Graham called out to her.

"Yes, the King.." she called, shivering, her dress was soaked through and her bones chilled, "He's hurt" she continued.

Within moment's she was surrounded by people, maids, guards, "What happened?" Baelfire yelled as he came running out into the garden "Is Papa ok?" he asked, still being ignored.

"Lumiere take the Prince inside, Cogsworth call for the doctor" Graham began to order everyone as he pulled Belle off of Philip. "Miss French why were you and the king out here un guarded?" he asked her, fury in his eyes.

"He just wanted to get away" Belle explained "Apollo bolted, into the woods after he knocked the king" she explained, her teeth starting to chatter.

Belle felt a warm blanket being wrapped around her shoulders "Let's get you inside Miss" Mrs Potts encouraged, trying to lead the girl inside as she wrapped her in a blanket.

"No" she pushed away from Mrs Potts' Embrace "I can help, I ..." she began but Graham cut her off as his men carried the unconscious King into the castle.

"I think you've done enough" he growled, his voice sharp like a shard of glass, he then pushed past her and followed his men and the King.

"Come on dear" Mrs Potts once again wrapped a warm blanket around Belle "Let's get you into some warm clothes" she suggested, not sure if the water on the girls cheeks were from tears or raindrops. "Things never seem so bleak after a cup of tea"


	7. Chapter 7

Sleep didn't come easily to Belle that night. She sat hunched in a an arm chair, wrapped in a soft blanket with the glow of the roaring fire bringing light to the dark room.

She sat waiting for news of the King's recovery or to be arrested and sentenced to death upon his passing. She could fight, insist she was innocent, it hadn't been her idea alone to go for a ride and she certainly hadn't planned for the king's horse to spook and injure it's rider. But no one would believe her, who was she? Just a simple governess.

Still she felt like in a way it was her fault, she may have not been the one to suggest going on the small adventure but she had surely encouraged it.

The brunet dared not even blink since Mrs Potts had ushered her into the arm chair and wrapped another warm blanket around her chilled bones. Every time she even thought about closing her eyes she could see was his face, pale, cold and stained with flecks of his blood and dirt. It made her stomach turn and eyes water.

Why did it effect her so much? Did she effect him too? Something was about to happen before the horse got spooked, the way he was about to hold her, look at her and what was he about to say?

Belle's fingers touched her lips, tingling of the what could have been. Shaking her head, she couldn't do that, she wouldn't. Not when he was hurt, when the future was so unsure and she felt like it was all her fault. She was sure that when he woke he would ask her to leave and she would go, even though the idea made her sad.

she'd grown to love Emma and the Nolan's and was so thank full for all they had done for her. Them being such close friends to the King and the royal household she was sure that they would have to dismiss her. The sick feeling in her stomach returned once again she'd have to go back to her father.

He'd insist she was old maid and in his words, to not add shame to the French name, she should get married and fast, then Gaston would appear at the front door as if by magic and her father would once again remind her that the young man in question quite unattached. Once again Gaston would propose and under her father's hopeful gaze she would decline. He'd call her selfish and uncaring of what would happen to him when he reached a ripe old age, who would look after him, how would they be support and god forbid he never have a grandson.

She would once again hide in her room or in the garden, sit on the small bench behind the rose bushes and read, get swept into a different land, with daring sword fights and a prince in disguise. The Nolan's had helped her leave that life, she couldn't believe she would be back to it again.

Looking around the dimly lit room she new packing wouldn't take long, she would start the minute she knew he was ok. despite how much she didn't want to, she really didn't want to.

A chill sent Goosebumps up her arms, the storm still raged outside, the rain spitting in anger at the window. The hour had now grown late, the early afternoon sun had long gone, leaving nothing but darkness and sorrow in it's wake.

Getting up from the chair, the young women wrapped the blanket closer around her, fighting off the cold, she hobbled over to the vanity table, her still damp and muddy boots squelching against the hard wood floor.

She plopped down onto the velvet covered stool and looked at her reflection. Her hair had all but fallen out of the bun it had been in this morning, her eyes were tired, her face was covered in small flecks of dirt.

Pulling out the hair pins with a wince of pain, Belle grabbed her brush and began to brush out the curls so it would come under some sort of control. it wasn't usual for her to feel at home somewhere so quickly, it had barely been a week and she had already grown used to the Prince, Mrs Potts and the other people here, not to forget the King.

She couldn't help but think she'd seen a side to him that not many people had, he'd shown her somewhere that was deep in his heart, it was something he felt like he could share with her , if she did have to leave at least she'd have that one memory to treasure for whatever her life had in store for her. Looking back at herself in the mirror, a sad smile graced her face, perhaps one sliver of light amongst an ocean of darkness was all that she needed.

...C\\_'/...

A gasp echoed in the dark. In the large bed the king continued to toss and turn, stuck it in a nightmare he felt he would never wake from.

Doctor Whale continued to dab the sweat from the king's forehead , well what he could reach with the large head bandage in the way. The large oak door to the bedroom opened with a squeak and in walked a rather dishevelled looking Lord Hatter.

"How is he?" he asked, having spent the last ten minutes giving himself a talking to and drinking alot of his cousin's fine whisky.

Jefferson knew it was his fault, despite everyone else blaming Miss French for leading the King to harm, but he'd been the one who knew how his friend wanted to get away and had helped him do so, letting him go without guards or anyone to oversee what happened.

"It looks worse than it is" the doctor assured "The wound to the head was more of just broken flesh but he twisted his ankle , aggravating that riding injury from a few years back" he continued.

"Will he be able to walk?" Jefferson asked, remembering the accident vividly . He's gone out riding after an argument with Milah. When he'd returned with a broken leg, she'd told him she'd wished he'd died, better that than having to have a husband with a limp. He was sure those words echoed in his head for years, even after Milah left with the pirate.

"Eventually" the Dr's voice bought Jefferson back to the present "Perhaps with a stick at first" he sighed "I will stay the night but I'm sure he will wake up in an hour or two" he continued before heading to the door.

"I'll have Cogsworth show you to your room" Jefferson motioned to the butler who was standing by the fire next to captain Graham. Cogsworth nodded before walking out of the room, guiding the doctor with him.

"So what are we going to do?" Graham asked Jefferson once they were alone.

"About what?" Jefferson responded, confused as to what the Army man was talking about.

"About Miss French" Graham stated, making the other man feel sick to his stomach "She must be made an example of, Glass and the other council members agree that she should be punished for her crimes".

"What crimes?" Jefferson bellowed, all forgetting the sleeping king in the room, forgetting that he may wake at any moment, that he needed his rest.

"She led the King to danger and encouraged him to skip his guards" the head of the army responded with as much fire as the Lord.

"Miss French has done nothing" Jefferson stressed "Is it so wrong that the King wanted a moment alone with a lady, to get to know her as herself and not as how she should act around others?" he asked "Glass and all the other members want the King to marry, well letting him have time with Miss French could lead to that" he suggested, knowing how often Graham sided and agreed with the council.

"Glass is sorting that business out, the King must not worry" Graham confessed.

"What do you mean Glass has it sorted out?" Jefferson was furious, it was bad enough that his cousin had been forced to marry Milah but now they planned to force him to marry again someone of their choosing, the council truly did just see the King as their play thing, someone to control to get what they wanted when they wanted.

"It doesn't matter" Graham brushed off Jefferson's concern "What matters is that Prince Baelfire isn't of age yet and with the King unable to make decisions it falls to you as the Lord Protector to make the decision on what action we should take against the governess" he explained.

When he'd accepted his charge as 'Lord Protector', Jefferson had convinced himself that it would never actually come to a time when he would have to make any sort of decision and yet there he stood, looking in the mirror on the wall, he took a breath, "We do nothing, let her be, she's suffered enough" he said almost through gritted teeth.

"As you wish" Graham nodded and gave a small bow, no matter how much he didn't agree with the lord he would respect his decision "If you don't mind I'll retire for the evening in my quarters, I trust you'll send for me when the King wakes?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Of course" Jefferson nodded, letting the other man leave the room before throwing himself down in the armchair by the fireplace, a bottle of fine whisky was well within reach, from which he took a couple of very needed sips.

Hatter looked over at the King to lay stiff in his bed, he felt for the man, he'd hoped that after the scandal with Milah his cousin would be in for some good times but instead it looked like there were choppy waters ahead. He had to find out what Glass was up to and find away to prove it to the King without the council knowing it. He just didn't know how.

...C\\_'/...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS WITH HER?" Lady Mills voice echoed through the halls of the house that was far to grand for she and her oldest daughter.

"I...It's like I said" Glass' voice shook "Miss French arrived two hours ago with the King on horseback, he's been injured" he explained.

"Will he make it?" Cora growled as she paced the dimly lit room, going from the fireplace to the armchair where Glass sat and back again.

Zelena sat observing her mother and the man she knew to be the King's highest adviser, she put her head in her hands, the hour was getting late and she'd spent the whole day traipsing behind her mother. She felt like it was all she'd ever done.

"Yes, it was just a small head wound" Glass assured "The Dr has informed me that he should make a full recovery"

"This is good" Cora nodded as once again she began to pace making Zelena feel dizzy once again. "You tell me the minute he wakes up" the Lady grinned "And Zelena will be there for him and he'll see what a wonderful bride she would make" she cooed at her daughter who sent her mother a fake smile.

"Now what of Miss French, is she gone yet?" Cora asked, spinning on her heels.

"She'll be gone by the week's end" Glass hoped more than knew.

"Buuugh" Zelena began to talk until Cora went to her daughter and lifted her chin.

"Don't worry my darling, you'll have your King" Cora assured in such a sickly sweet tone before it changed dark "You won't end up like Regina" she snarled.

Oh how Zelena envied her younger sister, her mother saw it as dishonouring the family name but Zelena saw Regina choosing the man she loved over anything else. She hoped her sister was happy running the tavern with Robin. All Zelena wanted was to love and be loved and she doubted very much she'd get that from the King, but then being a Queen did sound rather fun, she thought with a little giggle, and who deserved it more than she?

...C\\_'/...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the early morning Belle found herself wandering the castle grounds. The sun lit the sky in an orange haze as she wandered between the trees. Looking back at the castle she knew she would miss it. She'd barely been there a week and yet it had stolen her heart, perhaps it was just because it was a royal castle, anyone would become attached to the building and the people it contained.

It was just how the whole Royal life swept you away, nothing unordinary, Lady Mills and her Daughter wanted it didn't they, see she wasn't the only one.

Her carriage would arrive this afternoon at the earliest. She'd spoken to Lady Nolan who had agreed that perhaps it would be best if she left early and continued Emma's teaching once they returned home.

The thought of returning to Avonlea even just for a few weeks still made her sick but she couldn't stay, not when more than half of the castle didn't trust her, some even wanted her head. Plus she couldn't look him in the eyes.

After all that happened Belle couldn't help but think about the kiss, well the almost kiss. She couldn't face Rumplestiltskin because then she'd want to ask him about it and she might not like the answer. It would break her heart if it was just part of him being a King, wanting any young women he could, thinking he had a right to have anyone he wanted. It scared her that she wished it had been more than that.

The wind began to pick up and Belle wrapped her shawl around her more securely and continued to walk in the morning sun, wandering between the shadows of the trees and the sun lit grass.

She was strong, it was what her mother had instilled in her before her death, she was a strong women, had her own mind, her own thoughts, her own opinions, she would go home, yes to her father for now but only until the Nolan's were back to their home then she would go back to being Emma's governess. Of one thing she was certain, she would not marry Gaston.

The thought made her stomach turn, he was nothing but a brute, a misogynistic pig who had no regard for her or anyone of her sex, he only wanted the best and to him the beast was someone as handsome as he and so he must think that she was.

Belle sighed, reaching out to touch a falling leaf from the tree above her, she wanted someone to see her for more than her appearance, for someone to be able to share her love of books, her curiosity of the world. She supposed it was just fairytale, fantasy, no one like that did or would ever exist.

...C\\_'/...

"Bae" the King's groggy voice woke the Prince from his peaceful slumber in the arm chair by the now dead fire place. He'd not been able to sleep, not when his father was hurt so he'd decided to come and watch the King, only to fall asleep.

"Papa" Bae jumped from the arm chair, not giving any care to how stiff his neck was or how cold he felt suddenly. As he reached his father's side he saw something he hadn't seen in a while, a smile, "Your awake"

"I am" The king confirmed with another smile as he reached for his boy. His precious son. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Bae hugged his father awkwardly "Am I ok?" the boy almost laughed "You're the one who's suffered an injury, the question should be if your ok" he looked at his father with pleading brown eyes.

"I am fine" the King assured as he tried but surly failed to sit up right in the large bed "How is Miss French?" he asked just as the door to his room opened.

"She's sent for her carriage, it seems she plans to leave us" Jefferson answered for the young prince as he walked into the room with a tray of tea and some wheat biscuits. "Good to see you're awake, I shall get Dr Whale" relief flooded the man, his conscience felt lighter, his cousin would be ok.

"Ugh Jeff" The king called his cousin who was putting the tea tray on the bedside cabinet "Would you go to Miss French and tell her that I wish to see her"

"Of course" Jefferson bowed to his King. "I believe you may want to get more presentable dear cousin as I've heard were expecting visitors any minute, or so Glass tells me"

"No" The king grimaced "Can't Lady Cora and her daughter wait another day or two?" he asked.

"Apparently not" Jefferson patted his cousin on the shoulder before turning to leave the room. Baelfire then followed his uncle. once they were out of ear shot he pulled the older man aside.

"Is something the matter?" Jefferson asked as the young prince practically backed him into a corner.

"It's about Glass" Baelfire spoke in a low whisper "The night of the ball, I heard him talking to that Cora lady, apparently they're working together to get Papa to marry Lady Cora's daughter" he continued.

"NO!" Jefferson was shocked, were Cora and Glass really that eager to get their claws into the crown

"They're going to use this to get rid of Belle!" Bae almost shrieked "And she and Papa could love each other, I know they could" he told him confidently.

"It's ok" Jefferson assured, pulling his nephew to him "we'll sort this out" he continued "Beside's your father cannot be persuaded so easily" he finished "You get Belle, I'll get Whale then try to stall Cora when she arrives" and with that the two split one going one way and one going another.

...C\'_/...

Belle had just returned from her walk and was headed to the library to get some books for Emma's last lesson of the summer, when she heard hurried footsteps behind her "Miss French" she heard a familiar breathless voice , she spun on her heels and practically caught Baelfire as he ran into her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, her voice panicked. "is the King..." she trailed off.

"He's awake and well" Baelfire assured with a bright smile "Asking to see you actually" he continued.

"Me!" Belle almost spluttered "He wants' to see _me_?" she emphasised herself with her hands.

"Yes, right away" the prince nodded before offering her his hand "This way" he encouraged as he began to guide her threw the castle, past the dining hall and up the large open staircase , as they reached the top, Baelfire stopped to look out the window.

"Is everything ok?" Belle asked, placing a comforting arm on his shoulder from behind.

"It's fine" the prince assured "Just some unwanted guests" he continued to lead her through the corridors. As she passed the window, Belle caught a glance of the 'unwanted guests' and wasn't surprised to find Lady Cora and Zelena being helped out of the carriage by one of the council members that she'd seen on the night of the ball.

"Papa's room is just through here" Baelfire stopped outside a large oak door "Dr Whale said he should be bedridden and resting for the rest of the day but should be allowed up and about tomorrow" the younger man informed her.

Belle nodded before smoothing down the skirt of her dress before knocking on the door with the back of her knuckles. she waited for a familiar "Come in" before she entered, relived to hear that his voice did not sound weak or strained.

The minute she entered the room she was blown away by how grand and spacious it was; it was decorated in the same reds and greens as her own, only this also had flecks of gold. The fire place roared , warming the room and bringing light to the room. Above the fireplace hung a painting of a rose, complete darkness surrounded the flower, showing its beauty and grace, she almost wanted to reach out and touch it.

"Beautiful isn't it" the younger women turned to finally face the king, she bowed before her eyes finally met his, afraid she would see anger and rejection, the reason she wanted to leave without having to face him. "My mother painted it" he continued "She was quite the artist"

Belle nodded "You are well?" she asked, seeing in his eyes that something was on his mind .

The king nodded "I am well, I was worried about you" he confessed "And I also wished to thank you" he added.

"Thank me" Belle shook her head as she took a step forward, towards the large king bed with red silk sheets "Whatever for" she questioned, her face and mind filled with confusion.

"I am told that my injuries would have been much worse if you had not got me back here so soon" he explained "So thank you, for my sake and my son"

Belle gave him a slight bow of the head "It was just instinct, I just wished I could have retrieved Apollo" she told him glumly, looking at her feet, she just hoped that the horse was ok.

"I have men looking for him" the king assured, his heart swelling with admiration and something foreign , could it be love? something he'd buried deep in his heart for so long to everyone apart from his treasured son. "Is that the reason you wish to leave us so soon?" he asked.

"I...How...did you" She began to stumble with her words. How did he know? she'd only asked to use a carriage an hour or so ago.

"News travels fast in the castle" he informed her with a small smile "is it too blunt for me to wish you not leave" it could almost be that he pleaded .

"I perhaps do not wish to leave early either but I do believe it would be best" Belle told him with an almost sad smile.

The King sat up further in his seat "And why would it be best?" he asked.

"After the accident last night and...other things I just think it would be best" she continued as Rumple reached out for her hand. She gulped a deep breath, hoping he would not mention how close they had been the night before.

"You regret what could have happened?" he asked her, he unable to reach her eyes.

"It's not that I regret what could have been" Belle confessed " just that I...I fear that other people would be displeased" she finished, finally taking his hand, now standing with her knees touching his bed.

"I do not care what others think" Rumple assured her, "I would like you to stay, to get to know you" he assured her "though I would only have you stay, if you want to". He was still cautious.

"So lady Cora..." Belle trailed off, hope in her eyes that if she stayed, there could be something here or was she crazy?

"Is a women who's been after the crown for years, starting with my father if you'd believe and I unfortunately doubt she would stop with my son" he sighed, running his thumb over the back of her knuckles.

"Then perhaps I will continue my stay with the Noland's " she gave him a small smile just as there was a knock at the door.

"Lady Mills and Miss Zelena your majesty" came Glass's voice through the door.

Rumple sighed, he then lifted Belle hand to his lips and kissed the back of it gently, "Perhaps we could have tea in the library later, once Emma's lessons are over?" he suggested in a hushed voice.

"That sound lovely" Belle gave him a bright smile before reluctantly letting go of his hand and making her way to the door .

Holding her head high, secure in the fact that she may hold the Kings affections as he certainly held hers, she opened the doors and walked out, ignoring the scowls from Cora and her daughter as she headed back to the library with a small smile on her face, her hand still tingling from where Rumplestiltskin had kissed it moment ago.

She was such in her own world that she did not notice Baelfire and Jefferson sharing knowing glances as she passed them in the corridor and they too had smiles on their faces.

...C\'_/...

A/N: Sorry its been so long. Not sure if anyone still reads this but hey, we write for ourselves right? Well I wrote this in the hopes it would bring back my Rumbelle feels. Not really. Havent seen any new Once so yeah.

I also wrote this with my new puppy Martha climbing all over me so any spelling errors or grammer stuff blame her, though its hard because she's so cute!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"There you are!" King Rumple's head shot up as the door to his office slammed open. To his relief it was just Baelfire who'd been wondering where he was. Thankfully it wasn't Cora and her daughter again he thought with a slight smile.

"Where else would I be?" He asked with a slight boyish cheekiness that was reserved for moments between him and his son.

"In bed resting" The prince sighed as he crossed the room to stand across from where his father sat. "You had an accident not four days ago" he reminded his father as he flopped down into the visitors chair.

Rumple nodded "Dr Whale said that I was in perfect health, plus I have so much work to do" he gestured to the pile of documents on his desk. "Your Balls in less than a week" he reminded.

Balefire nodded "Can I help you with anything?" the almost teen asked after a moment. As usual his father's desk was cluttered with all sorts of papers and folders, it still made him feel a little sick that one day he would be in the opposite seat.

"No no" The King mumbled as he shuffled the papers around on his desk, "I'm having tea soon" he said looking over at the clock amongst the papers.

"tea huh?" the young Prince couldn't help but tease his father. "Mind if I join?" he asked with a knowing look.

The King shook his head "I'm afraid it's a private engagement" he tried not to look at his son, pretending to get distracted by some more papers.

"It wouldn't be with Miss French would it?" Bae asked raising a knowing eyebrow at his elder. He watched as his father took a deep breath before setting down the papers too look at his son, "It's ok if it is" he assured "I like her"

Rumple nodded "we've been having tea for a while" he confessed "It seems we have much in common"

"I'm glad" Bae nodded "do you think she could be the one?"

"The one?" the king asked, his eyebrows knitting in confusion, hoping his son wasn't suggesting what he thought he was.

"The one to marry" Bae smiled at the thought, sitting forward took look at his father.

"No" Rumple shook his head "I'm not going to listen to Glass, he can't rule my life, were fine as things are" he explained getting more agitated the more he spoke.

"But it wouldn't be bad though would it" His son tried to reason "You said you have things in common, you get along"

Rumple stood up from his chair, choosing to turn and look out of the window "It wouldn't no but , I won't do that to her"

"Do what?" Bae asked, getting up to stand next to his father.

The King spun on his heels "Miss French deserves love and happiness, I will not force her into a marriage where she'll be unhappy"

"do you love her?" Bae responded to his father, beginning to get so frustrated with him.

The king shoved his hands in his trouser pockets "Its not a question of love" he all but grumbled "There's more to consider"

The prince nodded, deciding not to push the issue and so continued to look out the window, what he saw made him feel sick "Papa, heads up, we have visitors"

Rumplestiltskin looked out of the window, "For God sake" he sighed running a tiered hand down his face. The last thing he needed was a visit from lady Mills and her daughter.

"I'll cover for you" Baelfire assured his father "Why don't you show Miss French the roses?" he suggested knowing that the library would be the first place that Glass and the Mills' would look.

"Thank you" Rumple squeezed his sons shoulder before heading to the secret door between the office and the library, giving his son one last look before disappearing.

...C\\_'/...

"Honestly Mrs Potts I was more than capable of bringing the tea here myself" Belle assured.

The older women shook her head as she placed the tea tray on the coffee table. "You made the tea, at least let me do something, it's my job" she almost pleaded to be useful.

Belle couldn't help but smile "Boiling some water isn't very hard, plus you have enough to do with the Prince's birthday coming up" she continued as she sat in one of the arm chairs.

Mrs Potts held up her hands "Now if you and the King need anything, anything at all ring the bell"

"Of course" Belle assured before letting the women leave. The moment she was alone the governess began to pour herself some tea. Thing's never felt so bad after a cup of tea.

She was just about to bring the cup to her lips when she felt a hand come around her mouth, in shock she dropped the cup, not realising how the hot liquid spilt on the floor at her feet or how the tea cup now had a sharp chip out of the rim.

"It's ok" A familiar voice warmed her ear. It was just the King. "We need to go" he told her motioning to the secret door that had just shut behind him, where the loud voice of lady Cora Mills could be heard, complaining about something.

Belle nodded before excepting the hand he offered, both hoping the escape this time didn't end up how it had last time. She followed him quickly, trying not to trip on her heels as she walked.

"Where are we going?" she asked him, her voice full of humour, she'd always liked adventures and Rumplestiltskin was turning out to be more than an adventure, perhaps a mystery, a mystery she hoped she could uncover.

The King didn't answer, he just squeezed her hand tighter and tugged her along with him. Her hand fit perfectly in his, walking in her company was nice, in fact being in her company was far more than nice. He liked her, more than he ever thought he would. Was it wrong of him to hope that she might feel a little for him that he felt for her.

"Stop" Belle spoke, suddenly out of breath, ever the gentlemen Rumple did as the lady asked, stopping only to turn to her, his face chiselled with concern.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his voice in panic "Did I hurt you?" he dropped her wrist as quickly as if he'd burnt it.

Belle's heart squeezed for a moment, it was strange how over the past weeks she'd seen both the man and the King, the soft and the ruthless. In front of her now stood the man, maybe dressed as a king but the kind eyes and gentle touch said otherwise.

"I'm fine" she assured with a small smile, reaching forward to carefully take hold of his hand, letting him know that the small intimacy was welcome. The king gave her a small smile before taking their joined hands and pressing a small kiss to her knuckles. "I just wanted you to tell me where we were going?" she asked in a light tone.

"Did you know that there is a section of garden where every variety of rose in Misthaven is grown?" He asked, as they strolled hand in hand across the grassy lawn in the direction of the garden he spoke of.

"I did" Belle nodded with a small smile, he couldn't help but notice how her blue eyes shined brighter than any jewel in his collection. "What?" she asked bringing him back to the present, damn, she'd caught him staring.

"Nothing" He replied, she noticed the small blush that graced his features.

With a sigh Belle dropped the issue, perhaps he truly was looking at nothing or perhaps he was thinking of someone. "I've read quite a bit about your grounds, about the roses you grow"

"Why so interested in a little flower?" the king asked as the rose maze was in sight.

Belle shrugged her shoulders "The flower of the rose is soft, delicate and beautiful and yet it has sharp thorns to protect itself" she explained. She knew she sounded like she was insane, prattling on about nonsense but for once she wasn't afraid that she would be ridiculed by the man beside her, she knew she could speak freely, be herself.

The King nodded and smiled, Belles description of the flower making him think of how it paralleled the description of something or maybe someone else. "Would you like to take a turn on the rose maze?" he asked her. His brown eyes met hopeful blue " Perhaps we can see if we can spot all the different types of Roses?" he suggested.

"I'd love to" Belle couldn't help but grin as he led her to the entrance of the maze. A warm butterfly feeling taking flight in her stomach.

...C\\_'/...

"What do you mean he's busy?" Cora asked the young Prince, her voice and face very demanding.

"I mean exactly that" Baelfire couldn't help but smirk, the lady really was desperate to get her claws in the crown. "He's in a prior engagement, I'll tell him you called" he continued as he walked around his father's desk and led Cora and Zelena to the door.

"No, I shall wait until he returns" Lady Mills all but demanded as she threw herself into the arm chair that the Prince himself had only sat in few moments earlier.

"he'll be busy all afternoon" Bae sighed.

"Mother" Zelena all but begged her mother.

"Are you sure the King can't take a moment to see her ladyship?" Lord Glass asked the Prince sternly.

The Prince's fists curled at his side, how he wished he could get some evidence on Glass and show his father so he wouldn't have to deal with this arrogant git ever again.

"No, he's very _very_ busy" he stressed.

"Ah, there you are?" the four occupants of the room turned to find Jefferson standing in the door way. "I've informed the King of your arrival and he wishes to meet you in the rose garden"

"Wonderful" Cora beamed before heading out of the room, pushing past Jefferson.

The Prince pulled up the rear, yanking his Godfather to his side "What are you doing, that's where papa's taken Belle" he hissed.

"Exactly" Jefferson grinned before following Glass and the others down the corridor. Bae didn't know what his uncle was up to but he didn't like it one bit.

...C\\_'/...

"These are beautiful" Belle reached up on her tip toes to reach a perfect rose that was a bright yellow with a red and orange tip. "The colour means friendship or falli..."

"Be careful" Rumple called to her as she teetered on her high heels, almost losing her balance. He watched as in slow motion as Belle fell forward, cutting her finger on a thorn.

In a flash he grabbed her waist and spun her back pulling her towards him "Or falling in love" Belle finished her sentence, still breathless. Their eyes met, for a moment she thought they were going to kiss, for a moment he thought of pressing his lips to hers.

"Your finger" he suddenly remembered snapping them out of the spell they were under. Belle raised her hand only to notice the small amount of blood dripping from her finger. "Here" he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it carefully around her finger. "All better" he assured pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"Thank you" Belle couldn't help but almost blush. She dropped her hand only to have the king take it in his hand once again, they continued to walk, somehow it all seemed natural, even the silences weren't awkward, it was easy and comfortable.

"As you know, The Prince's birthday is soon" the King started, sound uncertain of himself as if he'd suddenly forgotten how to speak, it was a miracle that was even remembering how to breath in this moment. "And so they're is a ball in his honour" he found himself saying as he let go of her hand and began to walk around, stretching his fingers nervously in front of him, the King's back facing Belle.

"I'm aware" Belle nodded, finding the king quite endearing.

She'd heard so many rumours about the roofless King of Misthaven. How he always got what he wanted whatever the price, how he sneered at anyone who was not to his liking, how he could and did have any women whenever he wanted, yet right here, right now there was no way that she could ever think he was the man they spoke of.

Rumplestiltskin turned to face her as Belle took a step closer to him. "I was wondering if you would, uh consider, being my..." he began but then noticed Belle's face drop as she spotted at something over his shoulder. "What..." he mumbled to her as he turned to looked what was coming up behind him.

"Your majesty" Glass called as he followed behind Cora and her daughter who sped to the King and practically threw themselves at his feet. "Lady Cora and Miss Mills" he motioned to the ladies who were now back to their usual height.

"I can see that" Rumple gave them a small smile "Can this wait, as you can see Miss French and I are enjoying a stroll amongst the Roses" he explained, looking at the women at his side.

"We'll join you" Cora grinned as she pushed Zelena to take the King's arm. Zelena did so with such force that the King stumbled as she began walking him away from everyone else. Rumple looked over at Belle with an apologetic look as he was dragged away by the women in green.

Cora gave the young governess a cocky smile before looping her arms with Glass' and they followed the King and Zelena.

Belle stood, still in shock over what had happened, not to seconds ago everything had been fine, she and Rumple had been talking, they'd almost had a moment of some sort and then the Mills ladies had just come in swooped the moment away.

"I'm sorry" She turned to find Lord Hatter standing beside her, the Prince was not so far away.

"No need to apologise" She assured "I should get back to teaching Emma" she gave him a small smile, her cheek still a little flushed from the moment that she and the king had almost shared.

Jefferson nodded "I'm sure she won't mind if you are a little late" he suggested as he offered her the crook of his arm.

Belle couldn't help but smile "I suppose your right" she took his arm and they began to walk, a few moments later Prince Balefire was at her other side offering his arm which she took gladly. It seemed the other men in the King's family were gentlemen too.

...C\ _'/...

Finally, Rumplestiltskin thought as he walked into the solace of his library. Cora and Zelena had finally left after a stroll in the garden, stopping every moment to ask him the meaning of this rose and that rose, then they'd asked to have tea in a gazebo and of course he had to join them.

The last he had seen Belle she'd been talking to Jefferson and Baelfire after the rose maize and then she'd left to teach Emma her lessons for the afternoon.

Sitting down in one of the armchairs he noticed the tea set in front of him, Belle must have left it there that morning, he remembered it from when he scared her, the cup, she'd dropped one. He looked around on the floor, the gold rim of the porcelain cup glinting in the afternoon sunlight.

with a slight burning in his knee he bent to pick it up, he ran his finger over the rim of the cup, his finger getting caught on the small rim that it now possessed.

"I'm so sorry it's chipped" He turned to find Belle had entered the library while he'd been distracted, her face was full of worry and concern.

"It's just a cup" he assured, placing the tea cup down on the tea tray with its brothers and sisters. "Miss French, I'm sorry that Lady Mills interrupted our walk"

"It's not a problem" she assured "Lord Hatter and the Prince were pleasant company" she added, "I came to return this" Belle offered him the handkerchief he'd wrapped around her finger earlier that day after she'd cut it on the thorn.

"Ugh thank you" he took it, their fingers brushing, causing the sparks between them. Taking a deep breath he decided to be brave. "Earlier, I was trying to ask you if you would accompany to the Prince's Ball" he finally spoke without stuttering.

Belle's heart began to beat the fastest she'd ever felt "I'd be honoured" she couldn't help but smile as she reached up to press a kiss to his cheek, if he could be brave, so could she. "I have to get back to Emma" she mumbled, giving him a small bow before walking out of the library, once again leaving him alone.

His cheek tingled where she'd just kissed it, she'd kissed him, she'd agreed to accompany him to the ball, he'd have an excuse to have her close all night, they might even finally get a moment alone.

With a slight spring in his step he walked back over to the armchair and sat down once again, he felt light, a little foreign feeling building up inside him, something he couldn't place.

"Someone's happy" Mrs Potts remarked as she bustled into the room.

Rumple stood, his king mask once again on, "I don't know what you mean" he tried to grumble but couldn't find it within him.

"I haven't seen a smile like that on your face in many years, it's nice to see once more, that's all" Mrs Potts explained as she began to pick up the tea tray she'd carried in for Belle earlier.

"Wait" she did as the King requested and watched as he picked up one of the tea cups that seemed to have a small chip in the rim. "I'll look after this" He explained before letting the older woman leave. Mrs Potts nodded before leaving the room, tea tray in hand.

Getting up Rumpled walked into his office through the secret door, he made his way carefully to his display cabinet where he kept items he'd collected and been gifted over the years that meant something to him.

He ran his finger over the rim of the cup once more before opening the door, the hinges squeaking gently before placing it carefully down on one of the shelf, positioning it so ever so slightly so he could admire it from where he sat behind his desk.

...C\\_'/...

 **AN/ Hi, I know that this is usually frowned upon but can anyone help me find a fanfic? it could be on here or Archive of our Own I'm not sure, i've been looking for ages with no luck. it's a fic where Belle is engaged to Neal, eventually she falls in love with Gold, in the end Emma interrupts the wedding, Belle runs and Gold follows,( it might be set in like 1920's-50, but i could be so wrong). if anyone could help please let me know.**

 **Anyway sorry about the year long almost hiatus but life**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was the morning of the ball, all the servants were running about the castle, making the whole palace look perfect for their Prince. King Rumplestiltskin had got up with the rising sun. His son was going to be thirteen, a man. How it made him feel old right down to is bones.

So he'd spent the morning in his office doing as much of the paper work as he could, deciding to hide so that he wasn't in any of the servants way. Now thought, his legs were starting to get stiff, if he had to dance the night away he needed it to be as mobile as possible, after all he didn't want to embarrass his son let alone anyone else.

As he strolled through the halls he enjoyed a moment of quiet contemplation. His thoughts turned to Miss French. As a gift, he decided to have a dress made for her for tonight, he hoped that she didn't find that too forward, he thought she deserved to be treated like a queen , even if it was only for one night.

"Good Morning your majesty" Glass greeted him as they walked towards one another, both meeting in the middle of the ballroom.

"Lord Glass, your here early, the Ball isn't until tonight" The King quipped, there was just something recently that he didn't like.

The Lord gave an over the top laugh, "I came to speak to you sire" he began to explain "As you know, tonight is when we wish you to announce that you'll be remarrying"

"ah, I had forgotten all about that" the King lied "I don't think it is an appropriate time, do you?" he began "Being my son's birthday and all"

"So you have a lady in mind?" Glass asked, his voice shaking a little, as if he had a little bit too much ridding on his answer. Taking a breath, the king shook his head.

"Sire we did have an agreement, that you would marry by the end of your son's ball" He reminded.

"Ugh" The king began, noticing Belle over Glass' shoulder, she was standing in the doorway, wearing her usual light blue and white dress with small red and pink flowers, she had a couple of books tucked under her arms, she saw him, sending him a warm smile and a little wave of her hand.

Glass turned to see what had caught the King's eye, he wasn't surprised to find Miss French standing in the doorway, "Good Morning Miss French" he greeted, this meant that Belle felt obliged to come and talk to the King and Lord Glass.

"Good morning my Lord, your highness" she gave both a short bow. "the palace is looking fit for a ball already" she smiled, looking around at her surroundings, the whole palace had been decorated in blue and gold, either through table cloths, tasteful streamers of some sort and fresh flowers along with gold ornaments.

"Yes, the staff have done an amazing job" Rumple agreed, the servants obviously had a lot of love and respect for their Prince if they were willing to put in so much effort for him.

"You've got quite a few books there" Glass motioned to the three hardback books tucked under Belle's arm. he couldn't fathom why a young lady like her would have any use for so many books, it was very strange.

"Ah yes" Belle's face flushed a little, she couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed that Glass was speaking to her in an almost mocking way. "I enjoy reading" she began "There aren't many opportunities to get books back in Avonlea" she gave both men sheepish smile.

The King knew Avonlea was a small town on the edge of the Kingdom, he hadn't been to visit it for many years, probably because it was just a small simple village with simple needs, he could imagine that for a young adventurous girl like Belle, she might find it a little provincial. Perhaps he would see about taking a visit in the not so distant future.

"You are to be going back to Avonlea in a few days are you not?" Glass asked, his voice probably sounding too hopeful for both Belle and the King's liking.

Belle gave a small nod of her head "Yes, Lord and Lady Noland have decided to give Emma's education a break and so I'll be going back to my father in a day or two", she gave Rumple a quick glance, he looked a little paler than normal, in his eyes there was a flicker of something, sadness, disappointment, regret?

"If I don't get a chance to talk to you before you go, it's been a pleasure" Glass took Belle's hand almost suddenly and shook it gently before dropping it and then turning on his heels to leave.

"I'll return your books before I leave" Belle assured the king.

"No need" he assured "Borrow them for as long as you wish, you can always come and use the library anytime" he added, God was he really so sad as to use the one thing he knew she loved to give her an opportunity to come back.

"No need to act so sad, We have the ball to look forward to tonight" she reminded with a small smile, she still couldn't believe that he had asked her to accompany him.

"Yes, of course" The king nodded, perhaps a night of dancing and talking would sate him, maybe he'd be able to let her go, let her go off and be happy like she deserved. "What books are you planning on reading?" he asked her, she knew he hadn't judged her just Glass who was stuck in his ways.

Belle opened her mouth to speak when somebody started playing a beautiful melody on the piano in the corner of the ballroom, the song reminded her of something her mother used to sing, a tale as old as time it might have been called but she couldn't have be sure.

Without even much thought, Rumple offered her his hand. She gave him a small smile a she accepted his hand and let him drag her to the middle of the ballroom.

Looking into his eyes she could tell how nervous he was. Belle, in an attempt to help him relax, took both his hands in her own and began to guide him to slowly sway to the music, twisting and turning a couple of times once their feet followed the rhythm of the music.

Once he was feeling a little more confident Rumple pulled Belle a little closer, for a moment her breath hitched, he was so close that his warmth just radiated through her. If she hadn't been so focused on the feeling of being in his arms then she might have noticed how fast his heart was beating, she might have been able to tell how much she too effected him.

Looking into her eyes Rumple felt lost, like floating in an endless ocean, the way her brown curls framed her face, the way her cheeks had flushed a little pink as they danced, it was in this moment he realised that he was truly and hopelessly lost to her. In this moment, with her, he was free, felt lighter than he had in years.

As he felt the music fade away he decided to take a little risk, to live a little, with a little encouragement Belle wrapped her arms gently around his neck, he took this opportunity to lift her almost effortlessly and spin them a little bit around the room. They're faces were so close, they looked into each other's eyes, the windows to the soul.

Belle let out a giggle as he set her back on her feet, he would dream of that laugh in his sleep, in his day dreams even. Belle also felt the same freeness, she could be herself, she wouldn't be judged by the man in front of her, he seemed to look past her apparently pleasing exterior.

The last few notes of the song played out, they spun a couple more times on the dance floor, her blue and white dress fanning around her legs, he then carefully dipped her, both letting out a small smile. Before both find that they were a little out of breath, their skin almost zinging.

Spotting the open balcony, Belle lead them out into the cooler air to hopefully have a private moment alone, away from prying eyes.

Neither noticed Jefferson walk into the ballroom from where he'd been spying them at the door, "Well done Maestro Cadenza" He tapped the pianist on the shoulder, in thanks for his playing the music, the two men then once again disappeared, leaving the two dancers to themselves.

Rumple and Belle stood next to each other, their breaths still deep and their heart thumping in their heads, he put his hand on the railing in front of him to ground himself, he was surprised when Belle put one of her hands on top of his.

"Thank you" she smiled at him "These past few weeks have been so..." she found it hard to find the words "I'll never forget my time here" she concluded, it would be hard to leave in the next day or so but she'd always have their friendship to look back upon to help her get through whatever waited for her at home.

"Miss French..." he began but was stopped by her squeezing his hand with hers.

"Belle" she encouraged with a small flutter of her eyelashes that sent butterflies in his stomach.

"Belle" he couldn't help but grin, it felt so good to say "Will you meet me, in the rose garden, before the ball?" he asked.

Belle looked at him with confusion "Of course" she nodded squeezing his hand once more in assurance that whatever this was, she was feeling it too.

...C\\_'/...

"You look beautiful" Lady Noland gushed to her friend, she wasn't surprised the King had gifted Belle with a dress and what beautiful dress it was, a silky gold material with slight glitter in the skirt that shimmered as it caught the light.

"Thank you" Belle couldn't help but smile, the dress was so pretty, she almost worried that it was too much for the ball but it was a gift after all. "You don't think it's too much?" she asked.

"No" Lady Noland shook her head as she reached out to pin back some of the governess' curls, "Its perfect" she assured before sitting on the bed to watch Belle slip into the golden high heels that accompanied the dress. "So you and the King have become close..." she began.

Belle nodded "Yes, I like him a lot" she confirmed as she turned to face Mary Margaret.

"You don't have to accept his advances just because he is a king" She reminded "Money and titles cant by you happiness"

"I know" The brunette nodded "He's been a gentlemen" she assured, of course there had been times when she thought they might kiss but so far not even that had happened. It was all so slow and gentle, just two people getting to know one another.

Mary Margaret smiled at the women that had become her friend, perhaps she was wrong, that this relationship she had with the King wouldn't end in heartbreak. "I should go and help Emma into her dress" she noted looking at the time on the clock across from her, she stood taking Belle's hands in her own "I look forward to seeing you dancing tonight" , with that the raven haired women left the room, closing the door with a soft click.

The governess smoothed down the silky bodice of her dress and looked at herself once more in the mirror, she certainly looked far from a Governess in this dress, it was beautiful, far prettier than anything she felt like she'd ever deserved.

"It's a little much isn't it?" Belle spun around, the gold skirt fanning around her legs, a few loose curls falling from her head.

"Lady Mills" she greeted with a small bow, her heart was hammering in her chest. She hadn't even heard her come in. Cora was dressed in a deep blood read gown with black gems falling off in an almost tear drop fashion. "Why are you here?" she asked, moving to step back from the older women which made her only step closer.

"I want you to leave" she stated obviously, her voice almost dripping with venom.

Belle shook her head, this lady was psychotic "I'll be gone tomorrow" she explained.

"I want you to leave tonight, before the Ball" Cora encouraged, "A night can make such a difference" she added with a sly smile.

"What are you talking about?" Belle asked, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

Cora let out a hearty laugh "For her girl who always has her nose stuck in a book you are not very bright" she cleared her throat before continuing "Do you know why the King wants to meet you in the garden?"

"How did y..." Belle began before deciding to just shake her head.

The older women smiled "He's going to ask you to be his mistress" she deadpanned.

The younger women let out a gasp of shock, "No" she shook her head "He's not that man" she responded, the man she knew, the man she possibly loved wasn't the type to take a mistress, to have an intimate relationship without feelings.

"Oh believe me my dear it's true, you see he's proposing to my Zelena right now" Cora stepped forward, reaching out to twists Belle's head in her hands so that the young beauty could look out of the bedroom window.

There she could see the King and Zelena walking along the path bellow, her heart broke as he stopped for a moment to pull a box out of his pocket and opened , Belle could make out the glint of a ring with a precious blue sapphire. The brunet watched as Zelena nodded her head before reaching up to kiss the King's cheek, the same way she had only hours before.

Belle could look no more, she closed her eyes and turned her head away, Cora let go of Belle's head with a triumphant smile. "You see she'll be his Queen, you'll just be his hore" the Lady practically spat "I think we both know you deserve more than that"

Cora let out a laugh before heading out of the room, shutting it beside her,

Falling to the ground Belle, felt like she couldn't breathe, only now did she realise how much she truly cared for Rumple but if Cora was right then there was nothing to stay for, even if Cora was lying Belle realised that she could never be in this world of royalty and politics, she needed to get back to reality, to her provincial little town, to her father, she needed to go home.

...C\\_'/...

The king wandered the palace grounds, hoping some fresh air would calm his nerves. Even though he was a King, he was still very much a coward, in his head he was trying to think of all the right things to say, but he couldn't make any sense.

"Your Majesty, Cogsworth told me I could find you here" a familiar voice spoke to him.

"Miss Mills" he turned around to greet her, once again the redhead was in her classic green colour, but without her mother by her side something seemed different, as if she was more relaxed.

"I've come to apologise" Zelena began, taking the King's arm and leading him down the path in front of them. The younger women was relieved the King seemed to follow her, it was all going to plan.

"What do you have to apologise for?" he asked as they walked, he hoped this wouldn't take too long as he was supposed to meet Belle soon.

Zelena sighed "for my mother's actions" she began "After Regina chose to settle for that former outlaw, she's put immense pressure on me to find a husband and she knew how fond I am of you" she fluttered her big eyelashes at him but he still paid her no attention, much to her disappointment.

"Ok" The King nodded, hoping the redhead would continue, something still didn't feel right, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"So when she heard the rumour you were looking for a wife, she encouraged me to pursue you" she continued "I realise now that it's Miss French that you have fallen for" she finished.

"I..." the King began, not sure how Zelena new of his feelings or how he'd never known a member of the Mills family to apologise, ever.

"You are going to propose tonight?" She asked him.

"I...was...Ugh Yes" he responded, still dumfounded by her apology and how she knew so much.

Zelena looked over the King's shoulder at something then turned her gaze back to his and stopped walking, "Can I see the ring?" she asked "I've heard that the family sapphire is the finest in all the realms" The king nodded before taking the box out of his pocket and opening it carefully to show her. It was a simple gold band with a large sapphire in the middle, surrounded by small diamonds.

The redhead gave an over the top gasp before profusely nodding her head "Oh yes, it's beautiful" she grinned. To his surprise she reached up to kiss his cheek, "I do hope you think better of me now" she grinned to the stunned King before turning and skipping away, humming a merry tune to herself.

The stood dumfounded for a moment, could Zelena really have changed that much in a day, how did she know about his feelings towards Belle or that he was going to propose or at least see if he could get her to stay a little longer.

...C\\_'/...

He couldn't find her anywhere, Rumple had waited for Belle in the Rose garden for almost an hour before he was ushered inside to greet the guests, all he wanted to do was find her.

Jefferson walked past him so he took the opportunity to talk to him "Have you seen Miss French?" he asked, his voice almost frantic.

"I'm afraid I haven't" Jefferson replied "Is something the matter?" his voice was full of concern.

"She was supposed to meet me in the rose garden almost an hour ago but hasn't shown" The King explained. His hand going to his pocket to make sure the ring was still there, it was.

"You'll see her at the ball I'm sure" Jefferson assured, slapping his cousin on the shoulder, he was about to walk away when both men saw the Prince rushing towards them.

"Son, what's the matter?" The king asked, steadying his son by holding his shoulders.

"It's Belle" He began, his chest heaving from all the running. Balefire's next words cut the king like a knife through the heart "She's left"

...C\ _'/...

 **A/N thank you to Melstrife, Grace5231973, Kristen0901 and Something-Clever-Or-Not for your feedback and also for helping me find that fanfic i was looking for!**

 **hope you like this chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She was gone, not coming back, out of sight but never out of mind, she would ghost is dreams, his mind and his heart for every beat it still had on this earth, of that he was sure, no amount of scotch could take that from him.

The Prince's ball had passed in a blur of awkward dancing, small talk and lots and lots of alcohol. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Baelfire, Jefferson or any of the staff. They all tried to talk to him but instead he brushed them off, pushing away the only people who stilled cared for him, I mean that's what you do right? When you're hurting, when you feel overcome with emotion that you cant explain.

Minutes, Hours, days perhaps, had passed since Belle's departure and Still the King sat in his study, drinking Scotch and slouching in his chair, he still wore the blue and gold suit, not bothering to change.

He just sat staring at nothing, off into space, his brain kept imagining different outcomes, if she'd stayed, if he'd been braver and told her how he felt, If he'd gone after her, would they have been happy? Could she ever care for him how he cared for her? Questions to which he would never find the answer.

Instead he just took another swig of his whisky and stared harder at the nothingness on the opposite wall, how had his life become so dark and grey just because one person had left his life, the answer was simply, he was fully, hopelessly in love with her.

"Your still moping in here?" Jefferson asked as he barged into the room, not caring to knock or respect that the King might want to be alone.

"Oh go away" Rumple growled as Jefferson made his way over to the windows with large steps.

"You should know that Baelfire filled into your shoes perfectly to say goodbye to the Nolands" Jefferson told him as he opened the curtains letting the room flood with natural sunlight.

Rumple cringed and groaned as the sun hit his eyes, his head began to thump.

"Of course he did" The king nodded, his son was a fine Prince and a lovely person with a big heart, exactly the person he'd tried to raise him to be.

"He also has dealt with Glass and The Mills ladies" Jefferson smiled as Rumple looked at him shocked "They won't be bothering you or this family again"

The King shook his head "You can't be certain that Miss French's early departure was as a result of Glass and The Mills doing" he spoke, almost as if he'd slipped his mask back on, walls back up, this was the King talking and not Rumplestiltskin the man.

"Does it matter, they were rotten" Jefferson sighed with exasperation as he threw himself into the chair opposite his cousin "And you don't need them here"

Rumple nodded "What of the Mills estate, Henry was a good man, his hard work shouldn't have gone in vein" he asked. The late Henry Mills had been a hard working man, the King had respected him, well apart from his taste in wife.

"Perhaps the other Mills girl, Regina?" Jefferson suggested "She and her husband Robin run the tavern in town, maybe they could do something with it?"

"I'll write to them" The King then reached for a pen and paper and was about to scrawl down something when Jefferson lent across the table and pulled the paper away from him "What..."

"The letter can wait" he suggested before smiling "I have other news"

"Tell me" Rumple encouraged.

"Apollo has been spotted in one of the sleepy villages near the border" Jefferson said as he stood up, looking out of the window at the clear blue sky. "It's a beautiful day for a ride isn't it"

...C\\_'/...

Belle sat in her father's house, it didn't feel like home, though it was the place her parents had raised her, he still felt cold, not comfortable, it had always been something she couldn't put her finger on, the whole village made her feel like she didn't fit in.

Her father had always told her it was because she was beautiful, that everyone was just jealous of her. Is that all he thought she had, a pretty face. She personally had always thought herself to be quite plain.

She sat on the windowsill in her bedroom, a book open in her lap, she'd been on the same chapter for the whole morning, her mind, her heart they just weren't into reading books.

Regret was all she could think of, should she have stayed? Spoken to Rumple and let him tell her whatever it was, she groaned out loud in frustration, she'd been weak, letting Cora toy with her emotions, make her give in to her fear of loving someone who only loved her for the way she looked.

Her thoughts kept turning to him, hoping he was happy, hoping that he wasn't hurt by her leaving, she half hoped he would come and rescue her from her father's plans for her.

Originally she had planned to stay with her father for a few weeks before returning to the Nolands as Emma's governess. Her father however had other plans. He'd written to Lord and Lady Noland, explaining that he needed his daughter back and he wasn't sure when she would be free to go back to them, it was all a ploy to keep her here and marry her off to Gaston.

Just the thought of his name was enough to make her stomach drop into a pit of despair. So far he'd come to their house everyday for their evening meal, His father made sure that Gaston was always sat as close as he could to her and bragged to her all night about all sorts of things, not giving her a chance to speak let alone think.

Belle knew her father only wanted her happiness, but surly he could see that that did not include Gaston.

Resting her head against the cool glass window, she took a deep breath. She'd made the wrong decision and now she's trapped.

The Sound of hooves walking on the gravel below the house made her look down. The house was for Avonlean' standards a large house but the land it came on was not much larger than the footprint of the house and so where their front garden gate ended a gravelled road began, she often spied merchants and other men on horses, even carriages going past the house.

A fine looking horse appeared, all black apart from a grey streak in its mane and the top of its ear, she recognised the horse but couldn't think why, it nagged her at the back of her head.

She watched as the rider dressed in all dark brown with a large brown rimed hat covering their face, stopped outside and got off of the horse, rain began to splatter the window, obscuring her view of the person in brown as they made their way to the front door below her.

Hearing the knock Belle grabbed her Shawl from where it sat on the end of her bed and close her book before getting up and heading to see who the visitor was.

As she walked down the corridor she could hear her father talking to someone in a low tone before the slamming of the large oak door could be heard.

"Who was it Papa?" She asked her father as she walked down the staircase, he looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh good, you're up from your afternoon rest" he smiled "Gaston I'm sure will be here soon" he called over his shoulder as he turned to go back to his study.

Belle being frustrated from the lack of answer, reached out and took her father's arm to stop him from avoiding her, "Who was at the door?"

Maurice sighed with exasperation "It was just some Spinner"

The moment the words left his lips it all clicked in her brain, the horse Apollo. "Did he have a name?" she asked, her heart beating so fast she thought she might fate or be sick.

"Ugh I think so" her father grumbled, sensing her urgency he began to think as much as he could "Something Gold"

The brunet beauty almost fell to the floor, it was him, he'd come "What did you say to him?" she demanded.

"Just that you wouldn't want to see him as we were expecting your fiancé any moment"

"What fiancé?" she asked outraged, Rumple wouldn't have taken that well at all, what had she done, if only she had stayed.

"Why, Gaston, of course" her father said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "He's planning to ask you tonight, perhaps you should wear one of those pretty dresses that Gaston likes"

"No" she shook her head, "No" she repeated herself.

"Isabelle..." her father began but she put her hand up in defence.

she didn't speak, instead she turned on the heels of her feet and walked out of the front door, not caring that it was raining, not listening to her father's calls, she just had to find him.

The winds were harsh but that didn't stop her from running as fast as she could, knowing Apollo was the fastest horse the King owned.

Picking up the corner of her dress she ran as fast as she could. not caring that the rain fell faster or that her dress and boots were getting flicked with mud as she splashed through puddles. All she could hear was the sound of her deep breathing and her heart thundering in her chest.

soon Belle reached the market square, she looked around in the hopes that he had stopped before leaving, the place was so crowded that everyone almost looked the same and there was no way that she could go around asking for the king, they'd think she'd lost her mind more than they usually did.

"Belle" She heard he name being called and automatically felt her heart lurch in her chest.

A Familiar jacket was put around her arms as she felt herself being guided to one of the canopied areas of the markets, the rain was getting harder so at least she was safe from that.

"What are you doing out here? Without a coat"

Belle sighed "Just leave me Gaston" she all but growled as she slipped his jacket off of her and shoved it back into his arms "My business doesn't concern you" she tried to walk away but she staggered a little on the slippery wet floor beneath her. Gaston caught her and stopped her from falling but in doing so he pulled her a little too close to him for her liking.

None of the other people seemed to give any notice to the fact that she was fighting to get out of his arms, she was trapped. "I think your only business should concern me" He growled, his breath hot against her ear.

"I disagree" Belle said as she tried to fight his strong grip on her shoulders "You are the last man I wish to have business with" she spat, only causing him to grip her tighter.

"It's too late, your father's already given me your hand" Gaston all but chuckled, his big pearly white gleaming in the rain sodden day. Most girls would swoon over his every whim and desire, not Belle, never, she was a women, free to make up her own mind, decide her own fate, she knew what she wanted.

With this new resilience running through her veins, Belle shoved the offending buffoon away from her person, "No one decides my fate by me" she all but yelled at him before walking away, her head held high, not caring about the heavy rain.

As she took one more step, she was pulled back by Gaston grabbing her wrist and pulling her with all his strength towards him once more. "Let go of me" she cried in pain as her wrist burnt with pain. "Let go" she shouted, firmer this time.

"She told you to let go of her"

Everyone seemed to freeze, for who would ever challenge Gaston?

"There is nothing here to concern you" Gaston spoke first, never one to back down easy, "My fiancé and I were just not seeing eye to eye"

Belle began to protest but Gaston tugged on her wrist causing her protest to die in a whimper of pain.

"Un hand her now" the person spoke.

"Who are you to order me?" Gaston asked cockily.

"I'm Sir Hunter of the King's guard" Belle let out a breath of relief, she knew she recognised the accent. Did this mean that Rumple was near too? She took a breath before turning to meet Hunter's gaze.

"Miss French" Graham said with a small bow of his head from where he sat on his horse.

"Sir Hunter" she bowed her head as she blinked back the tears of pain.

"You know each other" Gaston looked between the knight and women he would marry.

"Miss French is a good friend to the royal household" Hunter explained, he knew the moment the kind heard of this, this Mr Gaston would be lucky to escape punishment with all his limbs intact.

"She's never been near the royal houses, so I think you're lying" Gaston said defiantly, "Also, what is a member of the King's guard doing out here in our tiny town?"

"That is the King's business" Hunter said, not looking at Gaston but at Belle instead, at the mention of the King having business in their town he noticed her eyes shine a little brighter, she gave a big tug of her arm making Gaston finally let go of her.

Now free she approached Graham on his horse "Is he here?" she asked, her voice a little hushed.

"He went off on a personal matter, I assumed it was to see you" he explained just as quietly.

At that moment there came the sounds of horse hooves coming from one of the many entry ways, everyone turned to see who it was.

As she'd hoped, the man from earlier was indeed Rumplestiltskin, dressed in dark brown leather with his large dark brown hat. "Hunter, what is going on here?" he asked as he got Apollo to stop not far from Graham and the large group of people that surrounded him.

"Everything is fine your highness" Hunter assured "I was just making sure Miss French was alright"

Rumple's eyes grew large, he jumped off of Apollo at once, not bothering with his cane as he made his way around the other side of Graham to where Belle stood, holding her wrist and Gaston only a few steps from her.

"Miss French" he almost gave her a full smile, not caring that everyone, even Gaston was staring at him.

"Your Majesty" she curtsied, not caring how muddy and soaked her dress was, her smile lit up the whole village, it gave him hope.

"May I speak with your in private?" he asked as he took off his hat, succumbing to the fact they were surrounded.

"Of course" she agreed taking his hand without any thought and letting him lead her away from all of the people.

They found a quiet stable where Apollo could have water and straw while they spoke. "I went to your home" He began.

Belle nodded "I know" she began as she took a deep breath, she took a step closer to him "He lied to you, I'm not Gaston's fiancé" she watched as a watery smile graced his face as she took his hands in hers "I am sorry that I left, I only ran because...I was scared" she confessed.

"Scared of what?" he asked as he brushed her hair out of her face then leaving his hand to caress her cheek.

"That soon you'd be bored of me, that you perhaps wanted me for nothing but my looks" she continued, unable to reach his gaze.

He shook his head and let out a little chuckle "We've both been fools" he sighed "You see i didn't come after you straightaway because I to was afraid" he began, now she was in front of him, so close, he had to be brave, for her, for everyone. "I was afraid that just like in my past, you would wake up one day and feel you are trapped and wish to be let out at once and for me to never see you again"

"You have nothing to fear" she assured, her voice soft and gentle, so different than when she'd spoken to Gaston.

"Aye, and neither do you" he added, his voice a little gruff from all the emotion swirling inside of him.

"Why did you come?" she asked "to my father's house"

"I was trying to do the brave thing and hope that bravery followed" he began "I wished to ask you...I know it's a lot of responsibility...that I..." began to ramble.

Belle cocked her head to the side and bit her bottom lip in an attempt to understand what he was saying.

"I wish to marry you" he blurted out without any of the speech or finesse that he had planned.

"What?" Belle mumbled, her head suddenly feeling like she'd drunk too much wine.

"I know we haven't known one another for as long as I'd liked and that marrying me comes with duties and roles that are too much to ask but I cugh..." He began to ramble once more when Belle pressed a finger to his lips.

"Yes" she told him brightly.

"But..." he began but she kissed him on the cheek to stop him talking.

"I love you" she told him, "I know that marrying you comes with more obligations than is usual, but I don't care" she said pointedly "I'm in love with you, the man you are, the rest is just something I will have to learn".

"You love me?" he asked, full of surprise.

"I love you" she repeated with a slight giggle of happiness.

Rumple bought her closer to him "I love you too" his words were all the encouragement she needed to pull him closer and kiss him on the lips. she slipped her hand under his leather jacket, letting his bodily heat radiate through her chilled bones.

"My Belle" he whispered as they drew back for breath before resting their foreheads against one another.

"My Spinner" she grinned, knowing he would know the meaning behind the sentiment, that he would understand she loved him for the person not the position in society he held.

Rumple went to kiss her again when they heard a small cough from the entrance of the stables. They pulled apart to see Graham with his back to them.

"What is it Hunter?" Rumple asked as he let Belle out of his arms but kept hold of one of her hands.

Graham turned around to face Belle and the King "If we do not leave soon sire then we will not make it back to the castle by dark as your promised the Prince" he reminded.

"Uh, of course" Rumple nodded, the joy of only a few moments ago seemed to have dissipated. "I would like you to head back without me" he stated,

"Sire" Graham said wearingly, the King should never be left alone, let alone in a sleepy town that they did not visit often and so had no idea it's true nature.

"I wish for you to ask the servants to prepare the Queen's quarters and to call the council in for a meeting the day after tomorrow"

"The Queen's quarters?" Hunter looked shocked.

"Yes" Rumple nodded "Miss French has agreed to be my wife"

"Congratulations" Graham bowed to the king before taking Belle's hand and kissing her knuckles "I am here to serve you your majesty"

"Please" Belle blushed a little "I am not yet a queen" she reminded.

Graham nodded, he may not have liked her in the past, but he was sure she would prove him wrong yet. "I shall leave you then, when shall I tell the Prince you will return"

"I'll be home tomorrow" Rumple assured "I must speak with Miss French's father tonight" he explained.

Graham nodded before turning to leave, jumping on his horse, leaving the couple alone once more.

...C\\_'/...

Belle and Rumple arrived at Belle's childhood home not long after Graham had left, "I hope Gaston hasn't gotten to Papa first" Belle prayed allowed as Rumple slowed Apollo down to a stop in front of the house.

"Everything will be fine, I'm sure" Rumple tried to be positive, though he was sure that Maurice would only accept the engagement because of the status involved from what he'd heard about the man.

The King got off of the horse first before helping Belle down from where she had sat behind him.

She took his arm before they walked to the house "Papa" Belle called as they walked through the front door, Rumple only letting go of her arm to shut the front door behind him.

"i'm in here Belle" Her father's voice came from the living room.

Belle took a deep breath, flexing her knuckles nervously, the man beside her noticed this.

"It will be ok" Rumple whispered to Belle, pressing a kiss to her forehead and squeezed her shoulders.

Belle gave him a small smile before leading him to the living room, the room was cosy, caressed in the orange hue from the fireplace, Her father sat in a large, over stuffed arm chair. "Papa" she smiled as she walked up to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Rumple decided to stay by the door and observe the scene, the house had seemed so big from the outside, yet this one room seemed so small, but yet so cosy.

"Belle, Gaston say's you embarrassed him in front of the whole town" Maurice began, not listening to Belle as she began to explain, he spoke over her, Rumple didn't like this at all, how could one man be so stubborn and blind.

"Now I'm sure that if you go to him and apologise, he may re consider his offer" Maurice explained.

His daughter shook her head "I will not marry Gaston, there's someon..." she begun but her father once again cut her off.

"Yes, he mentioned you'd gone off with some older fellow, if it's that Spinner"

"Please Papa" Belle all but yelled at him, "He's not a spinner"

"It doesn't matter what he does Belle, Gaston could make you a Lady, give you a comfortable wife" he stressed.

"I'll make her a Queen" Rumple said as he walked into the room, out of the darkness.

"What?" Maurice looked at the man before him with utter confusion.

"I am Rumplestiltskin Goldlace, my offer of marriage to your daughter has been accepted and I would like your permission to set a date"

"The King" Maurice looked from Rumple to his daughter "Belle, is this true? Please, only marry him if it's truly your wish" he begged. Obviously he believed the rumours that he'd heard about the King.

"I love him Papa, he's not like you think, he's loving, intelligent, he loves me and not for my looks, for who I am inside" Belle's eyes shined with the love and admiration she had for the man she spoke of.

"Then I guess that I have to say yes" Maurice gave her a small smile as Rumple came to Belle's side and took her hands in his. Then a sadness washed over his face, "Though it will pain me that you'll be on the other side of the kingdom" he sighed, not wanting his daughter to see how old and vulnerable he was, or he felt.

"Sir" Rumple began before clearing his throat "If you are willing, there is a seat at my court, I would very much like you to fill it".

"You would?" Maurice was shocked, Belle too turned to her fiancé with wide eyes, she knew Rumple was a good man but surely this was too generous.

"Yes" The king said assuredly, "As the Queen Belle will need an adviser, ugh someone to be by her side when we take court, there will most likely be times when we do not see eye to eye on matters and I'm sure she would appreciate and friendly face" he explained.

"I would" Belle encouraged her father.

"You'll allow her into your court?" Maurice couldn't believe his ears, women in court never happened, let alone a queen having such standing, normally they were seen as beautiful objects for the King side, it seemed that his daughter really had found a special one.

"She shall be my equal" Rumple turned to look at Belle "Though she is the most beautiful women that i have ever had the fortune to gaze eyes upon, she has a strong mind and strength that I love" he reassured both Belle and her father.

"The position on court also comes with a small cottage and land not to far from the castle, where there will be a few servants at your disposal" Rumple then quickly explained.

"Then I except" Maurice grinned as Belle turned to kiss her fiancé on the cheek and whispered something in his ear, most likely her thanks.

After short moment, Rumple stepped away from Belle "I will intrude no longer, I should be leaving" he stated as he looked out of the window to see the late afternoon sun was setting.

Belle gave her father an almost desperate look, Maurice stood from his chair "You are more than welcome to stay Sire" he suggested "I'm sure Belle can show you to our guest room while I heat up some hearty stew" he continued.

"Thank you, I don't wish to trouble you" Rumple bowed his head, not wanting Maurice's kindness just because of who he was and what he'd offered the man.

"It's no trouble at all, we will soon be family" he reminded.

The king conceded "That is true" He was going to Marry Belle, that thought alone could warm him more than a bowl of hearty stew and a comfortable bed for the night, though that still wouldn't go amiss. "And please, call me Rumplestiltskin"

...C\\_'/...

That evening was filled with much talk of fond childhood memories of Belle and plans for what the future held. As they'd spoken and ate their stew in the warm glow of the fire light Maurice couldn't help but notice the smile on his daughters face.

She was happier than he'd ever seen her, than he ever thought he would ever see her. The way she looked at Rumplestiltskin reminded him of a way that a pair of similar blue eyes had once looked at him. Collette, his dear Collette, if only she was here to see Belle in love and happy, to be here when this new chapter in their lives started, something that he'd never believed would happen on all his wildest dreams.

The next morning came faster than Belle would have liked, the morning sky was blue and clear, such a contrast to the rain and grey clouds from the day before.

Maurice and Rumple exchanged a short goodbye before the older man retired to his study, he had a lot of plans to make for the next few days, this left Belle and Rumple standing on the front steps.

"I will never be able to thank you enough for all that you're doing for me, for my father" Belle told him for what felt like the 100th time since the pervious evening.

"It's nothing" he shrugged it off as she took both his hands in her own.

"It's not nothing, you're not only going to make me the happiest women in the world but your giving me comfort in the knowledge that my father will be looked after" Belle reminded, looking into his chocolate brown eyes, her heart melting just a little.

"I love you Belle, I want our life together to be a happy one" he explained as he rubbed her fingers, especially the one which held her engagement ring, a symbol of his love for her.

Belle leant forward to kiss him on the lips, he cupped her cheek with his hand, both knew that such public displays of affection were usually frowned upon but neither cared and they hoped that they never would.

"I love you too" she took a breath as they parted before giving him a another kiss, "I will miss you" she confessed, it seemed silly, only the day before she never thought she would see him again, let alone tell him that she loved him, that she missed him.

"And I will miss you" he assured, pressing a kiss to her forehead "I'll return in two days" he reminded her as he let her go, putting his brown hat back on his head as he walked over to Apollo.

"See you in two days" she called as he mounted the horse, he lifted his hand in a wave goodbye before clicking his tongue making the horse start down the road in a small trot.

Belle stood for a moment, still staring into the direction that he had headed. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh. The future had once been a scary, dark, cold place that she'd hated to let her mind wander, then Rumple had walked in like a flicker of hope in the ocean of darkness, now the future didn't seem so scary at all.

..C\\_'/...

 **A/N: it's taken me so long to write this, scrapped it and re started it too many times to count. Hope you liked it, Any suggestions on what you want to see before I end it, let me know xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Maurice checked his pocket watch once more as he walked up the grand flight of stairs. Members of staff nodded and smiled to him as he walked past. it was still strange to him, this new life that he and his daughter now had. Three months ago he'd been a reasonably wealthy lord in a small significant village on the edge of the kingdom.

Now, now he was about an hour away from being the queen of Mist Haven's father. He had watched his daughter fit into her new role with all the grace and poise that he already knew she possessed, every time he had seen her he had seen her so happy, for once in her life she seemed so happy, he could see she was truly loved and cared for by the King and his family.

Belle looked like an angel, the sun hit every bead in her all white dress making her sparkle in the light. The dress was long, white, had a lace over lay that encased the top of her bust and her arms like sleeves, it also dipped low in the back. It was not something that was traditional but it was just as beautiful and elegant as you would expect for a royal wedding dress.

"You look beautiful" Maurice finally spoke from his place at the door.

"Thank you Papa" Belle couldn't help but smile brightly as she went to him, holding out her hands to hold his.

"Your mother would be so proud" he told her with watery eyes.

"I wish she were here" Belle sighed, letting a single tear run down her face and letting her father wipe it away with his handkerchief.

Maurice smiled "She's here" he assured her as he pressed a kiss to his daughters forehead.

After a moment there came a knock at the door, "Come in" Belle called stepping out of her father's embrace.

Lumier walked in, dressed in his finest bright yellow suit "It's time your majesty" he grinned with a low bow.

Belle took a deep breath to settle her nerves before picking up her bouquet of roses that she had picked from the rose maize. Maurice took his daughters arm, soon she would be a Queen, the thought scared them both.

...C\\_'/...

The King stood nervously in the chapel as all of the guests filled their seats. He swore with every second that went by the large room got hotter and hotter, He had to loosen his cravat.

"Papa, calm down" Bae scolded from his place next to his father. "Staring at the door isn't going to make her come through it any sooner" he reminded.

"I know...I just don't see why this was necessary" Rumple grumbled finally averting from the large double doors.

The prince let out another breath, ever since his father had come home with the news he and Belle were to be married he had done everything he could to get out of the big wedding, he understood that his father just wanted a quiet ceremony with close friends and family in the gazebo but as he'd reminded him more times than he could count it was tradition for a king to have big wedding, because he was a king and it was a big deal, Belle would be ruling beside him.

"Just focus on Belle" Bae suggested just as they spotted Jefferson walking up the aisle towards them with a big smile on his face. "Finally, maybe you can calm him down" the Prince suggested.

"I doubt it" Rumple shuffled on his feet nervously, ugh he hated waiting, it was times like this he truly realised how impatient he was.

"I got a glimpse of your bride" Jefferson grinned at Rumple making the other man pull him to him.

"What did you say? What did she say?" Rumple asked impatiently.

Jefferson couldn't help but chuckle a little bit "Nothing, I just saw a glimpse her in the corridor"

"She's here" Rumple moved to get passed the men, he just wanted to see her, to remind her that he loved her, that none of this to him was necessary.

Jefferson pushed his cousin back "Whoa, the ceremony is beginning any moment, you'll be with her soon". as if on cue the band began to play some music to tell guests to get to their seats. Hatter gave the king a pat on the back before going to his front row seat with a big smile on his face.

The moment that the wedding march began to play Rumple was sure he went death to the world, the grand door slid open to reveal Belle and her father. She was a vision in white, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

His jaw fell but no one noticed, all eyes were on Belle.

Belle couldn't help but smile, it seemed to silly that she'd missed Rumple even though it had only been a few hours since they had seen one another. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, he looked so smart, dashing, adorably nervous in his black suit with silver trim.

Not soon enough her father was placing her hand in Rumples and kiss her cheek before going to stand aside.

Watery blue met emotional brown, what happened next neither could really tell you, they were too absorbed in one another, in being in one another's company, in the realisation that this truly would be them two together, no hierarchy, no evil Lady's, no scheming lords, they were free.

"Do you Rumplestiltskin Malcolm Peter Goldlace take Isabelle Marie French to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness, in health, for richer, for poorer , to govern this kingdom and it's people for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked as he turned to the king.

"I do" Rumple smiled with a firm nod of his head. Belle had to bite her lip in an attempt not to cry or laugh with happiness, she wasn't sure.

"And do you Isabelle Marie French take Rumplestiltskin Malcolm Peter Goldlace to be your lawfully wedded Husband, in sickness, in health, for richer, for poorer , to govern this kingdom and it's people for as long as you both shall live?" the Priest finally asked her.

"I do" Belle smiled as Baelfire stepped forward with the rings.

Carefully Rumple took the smaller gold band from the cushion before lifting Belle's left hand "With this ring I thee wed" he said as she shakily slid the ring onto the appropriate finger so it would sit in front of her engagement ring

Taking a breath Belle repeated this and with shaky hands placed the larger gold band on his finger in front of his signet ring. They looked at each other and couldn't help but smile at one another.

"I Now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride" the Priest announced.

Rumple lent forward, cupping's Belle's face in his hand, while her hands rested on his shoulders as they leant in to have their first kiss as man and wife. They pulled apart, smiling, resting their foreheads together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, King Rumplestiltskin and Queen Isabelle or Misthaven" the priest announced as Rumple held Belle's hand and turned them to face the crowed of people, most strangers to both, important people of no significance to them but their family, who were closest all were smiling and genuinely happy for them both and they were happy for themselves too.

...C\\_'/...

"I thought I would find you here" Belle jumped , almost dropping her book at her husband's voice as he walked from his secret door that connected their personal library to his study. They'd been married for almost a year and he still crept up on her, she really needed to remember that there was that connecting door.

"How was your day?" Rumple asked as he placed his arms on her shoulders and rubbed them affectionately behind her.

"Mmm, it was fine, the plans for the public library were approved" she leant into his touch as she closed her book in her lap, the day had been long and she was grateful to have this moment with him.

Rumple was so proud of all she had done since becoming queen, she'd spent the best part of this past year trying to set up better education systems for both boys and girls, not matter the background or age, but sometimes, he wished she would just take a rest, do something for herself.

"That's wonderful" he told her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead as he walked around her chair to the arm chair next to hers that had become his, if they didn't want to share the love seat by the window of course.

"Mrs Potts will be bringing tea shortly" Belle smiled, their tradition after dinner was to sit together in a library and drink tea and just unwind for the day until they were tired enough to go to bed.

Just as he was about to sit down in the chair, hoping to spend some time with his wife, when there came a knock on the door "Come in" he sighed, standing up from his arm chair before he'd properly sat down.

"I'm sorry sir" Cogsworth stuttered as he walked into the room. "Lord Noland is here, apparently he needs to see you on an urgent matter"

"Ugh, of course, take him to my study, I will be there shortly" Rumple said as Cogsworth left the room. "I'm sorry sweetheart" Rumple apologised as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"It's ok" she assured with a small smile "I'll see you later" she assured before watching him leave to his study.

A few hours later the situation was under control, it hadn't been anything too serious, personally he didn't see why it couldn't have waited until morning as he walked Noland to the front door, he saw Mrs Potts showing somebody out, she shut the door before he could get a good look at who it was.

"Oh" she greeted as she turned "Lord Noland, your Majesty" she curtsied to the men "Good Night then she turned on her heels and left.

"Good Night, sire" Noland nodded to the king.

"Yes, give Lady Noland and Emma my best" he nodded "Oh and young Neal of course" Mary and David had bought their son into the world only a few months ago, Rumple couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

He loved the past year, being married to Belle was a dream come true, most mornings he woke up with her in his arms and had to remind himself he was awake, he wasn't dreaming. He had his wife, his son ,Baelfire was growing into a fine young man by the day, so really he knew he was being selfish if he wish or asked for more. yet a small part of him wanted it.

"I will, thank you" Noland nodded, realising the king was lost in thought before he left,

"Has whale gone?" Jefferson called the Rumple as he walked down the large staircase. "Wanted to ask him to take a look at my arm" he sighed, moving the aching muscle to check it still hurt.

"Whale was here?" Rumple asked as he moved to meet his cousin on the stairs

"Yeah, he was in with Belle" Jefferson stated as if it were obvious "Why did she want to see him?" Jeff asked.

"Good question" Rumple all but growled before pushing past Jefferson on the stair, going as fast as he could to his and Belle's bedroom, although it was traditional for them to have separate bedroom, Belle insisted on sharing and who was he to deny her.

He walked into his bedroom, as expected Belle was sat at her vanity table brushing her curls "Free at last" Belle smiled at him, she looked happy and when she was happy he couldn't help but be happy too, even though two seconds ago he'd been a little angry. He hated secrets.

"Yeah" He mumbled "Jeff said Whale saw you, is everything ok?" he noticed she had tensed a little, stopped brushing her hair.

"I um, I'm fine" she assured with a smile.

"Then is it Bae?" Rumple asked, his voice a little panicked.

"No" Belle reached out to hold his hands in hers "Everything's fine, it's just...I'm pregnant" she explained with closed eyes.

Rumple was stone for a moment, not even moving to take a breath. "Pregnant" he repeated after a while. "How long have you known ?" he asked, pulling her to her feet.

Belle took another deep breath, he felt nervous feeling that she was nervous. "I couple of months" she took a breath as she wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her pastel blue night gown closer around her stomach so that he would see that she had a small visible bump.

"Month's" Rumple let go of her, how had he not noticed, she'd been sleeping beside him, he'd seen her all these month's and not known. "Why didn't you tell me?" he wasn't angry, just a little confused and perhaps upset.

"I was afraid" she almost trembled as she let Rumple lead her to their bed.

"Afraid of what?" he asked brushing her brown curls out of her face, looking at her with such love that it almost made her hard to breath.

"Since we have been married isn't this what everyone has been expecting, waiting for?" she asked him "Isn't that why the council wanted you to marry me in the first place?"

Rumple shook his head "I love you" he told her before pressing a kiss to her lips "I married you because I loved you and nothing else" he assured.

"I love you too" she sniffed before taking his hands and resting them on her silk covered bump "I should have told you sooner".

The king nodded "I should have noticed" he smiled "I'm sorry I've been so busy, I promise the next couple of month's is all about taking care of you and this baby" he promised.

Belle smiled as she brought her husband down for another kiss but this time trying to pull him into the bed with her. Suddenly though her husband shot out of bed "Rumple" she groaned taking his arm and trying to get him back to her.

"There is so much to be done" he told her "We need to make an announcement, make one of the rooms into a nursery, find a governess" he began.

Belle smiled "We will sort it out tomorrow" she told him "And as for the Governess..." she couldn't help but grin "You have one that's quite capable right here"

Rumple couldn't help but let out a chuckle before letting her lead him back to their bed.

...C\\_'/...

5 years later...

Sometimes Belle couldn't believe that this was her life, that she had such safety, security, such happiness, something she never thought she would get.

The word home used to make her think of a grey and dullness of her old town, of a life as a pretty bauble on Gaston's arm. Now home was warm, colourful and happy, so very happy.

"She gets more beautiful every day" Maurice came to sit beside his daughter, in his arm he carefully cradled his granddaughter, born only a couple of a months ago. Her bright blue eyes captured everyone's eyes along with her constant happy giggles.

Belle turned to her daughter and father "I'm surprised you managed to get her out of Rumple's arms" she chuckled, ever since she'd been born she'd had her father wrapped around her finger.

The sound of five year old Gideon's laughter warmed Belle's heart as she watch Rumple pick up their son and tickle him mercilessly, using his magical powers as he called it, it never failed to make Gideon smile and laugh.

Maurice sighed as he pulled his granddaughter a little closer to him a little closer to him "Thank you" he said, nudging her gently.

"What for?" Belle asked with a smile.

"For all of this, I should have apologised years ago for pushing you towards Gaston..." he began with a sigh "I just wanted you to be safe, cared for" he took a moment to look around him "You've got a life now that I never dared dream you could have"

His daughter smiled "I owe it to Rumple" she watched Rumple hugging Gideon close as the boy whispered something in his ear. Rumple then looked up and met her gaze and couldn't help but smile.

He and Gideon then made their way to the gazebo where Belle, Maurice and baby Rose sat. "Did brave Gideon get defeated again?" Belle asked as she brushed her sons light brown hair out of his face as he nodded.

"You'll beat him one day Gid" Maurice assured as Rumple carefully took Rose from him. "I shall leave you" Maurice said as he turned to his daughter and kissed her cheek, "I will see you tomorrow" he reminded, he'd thrived being the Queens adviser in court, he almost looked forward to the one day a week. He ruffled Gideon's hair as he passed the boy to head back through the gate that would lead to his cottage.

Belle pulled her son to her to give him a hug and press a kiss to his forehead. "Look who it is" Belle spotted her step son come to meet them across the grass. Now a young man of nineteen Bae was very handsome and eligible. He had taken a few of his father's kingly responsibilities so that the current king could spend some more time with Gideon and Rose.

"Bae" Gideon went running to his big brother, even though the age gap between them and having different mother's they were still as close as brothers could be.

"Hey" Baelfire greeted his brother as they approached the gazebo, the one that he and Emma had played in so long ago, when a sweet Governess had reminded him that even though he was a future king, he was entitled to act like a child.

"How were the Nolan's?" Rumple asked as he rocked a fussy Rose in his arms.

"They were well" Bae nodded, not quite meeting his father's gaze.

"And Emma" Belle gave her step son a knowing smile "How was she?" Emma had grown into a beautiful girl of 17, still a little rough around the edges and Belle had an idea that Bae liked her, perhaps a bit more than friends. The prince blushed a little before confirming that she too was well.

"Hey Gid, I heard Mrs Potts is making her sweet buns, should we see if we can get some fresh from the oven" Bae suggesting, hoping to get out of the awkward questions about he and Emma.

"Yeah" Gideon gave his brother a toothy grin before he hopped onto his brother's back so that he could get a piggy back to the kitchen, both laughing the whole time.

Rumple chuckled to himself before going to sit next to Belle "Who would have thought little Emma" he mused.

Belle smiled before shrugging her shoulder "Odder things have happened" she said as she leant her head against his shoulder as they both looked at Rose who was sleeping in her father's arms.

The king smile, what a couple they made, both seen as odd, out of place, he too soft to be king, her too bookish to be a good wife. The council had told Rumple to marry while Maurice gave Gaston his daughters hand. Even though they were told who and how to love, they found love that you couldn't design, it was true, everlasting and theirs.

...C\\_'/...

 **Thanks to anyone that read/reads this story.**


End file.
